Raising Erik
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Erik was saved by Madame Giry 26 years before Christine's debut. This is the story that was never told. Erik and young Giry's journey to the very moment that took Paris by surprise in 1870. What secrets will be revealed?
1. Young Hearts

**Chapter 1: Young Hearts**

**1844 (26 years before Christine's Debut)**

It was evening time of 1844, the air was cool, but not yet winter weather. Twelve young ballerinas who were studying at the Opera Populaire, were walking along the streets of Paris. Among one of them was a young 11 year old named Antoinette, she was the soft at heart, but yet one who knew when to become serious. She walked along with the other eleven understudies and then they came upon a traveling circus ran by gypsies. Antoinette followed the eleven girls not really caring about the circus at all. A large gypsies, rather round and bearded urged the girls to come see the Devil's Child. Antoinette walked into the canvas tent and there a large rounded cage, with a boy that had a bag over his head, was playing with a small toy monkey. The large gypsies kicked the toy monkey out the boy's hands and ripped the bag off his head. The boy covered his face, but he then kicked and beaten. The people who came laughed and threw coins, some of the understudies laughed. Antoinette looked through the bars and found her self wanting to help him. The boy stared at her as he slipped the bag over his head. She and the other girls were hurried by their mistress and Antoinette lingered.

She was startled by the event that then took place. The shrieking monkey, she then saw the boy loop a lasso around the owner's neck. He pulls it tightly and strangles the owner in, Antoinette is horrified. The boy finds away out and Antoinette runs to him just as a client comes in, she grabs his hand and leads him away. She looked at the boy as he carried the toy monkey in one hand and looked back. They hid in the shadows as torches and lanterns passed them by, she then leads him to the foot of the Opera Populaire. There she opened a trap door which leads to the chapel and let him in. She then ran off to meet him through another door. The boy looked about the empty chapel looking for Antoinette, he was met by her and she took him to the cellars. They were dreary, but she gave him some things.

" Stay here," she said, " I promise I will be back in the morning."

" Don't leave me," the boy pleaded

Antoinette looked at him and grabbed his hand, then looked around. She grabbed his hand and led him down some steps and down a hall, where there was a spare room in the cellar.

" It's not very fancy, but it will keep the dampness off you. I will come back tomorrow with food and then after practice," Antoinette said

" Do you promise, you won't leave me here?" he questioned

" I promise," she said

She quickly made off and the boy looked around the room, he wrapped the blankets around him. He sat down on the hard bed and looked at the toy monkey in his hands.

" Don't worry, I will finish you," he said, " I will live here in the depths of these cellars…I will make my own domain."

The following morning Antoinette opened the door and saw the boy asleep. He was curled up in the blankets with the toy monkey pulled close to him. She sat down the warm tea and walked over to him, she sat beside him and stared at him.

" Poor thing, what life have you known in a cage?" she whispered

She removed the sack and touched his face, she then laid beside him and looked at him as he slept. He stirred and opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled at him. He slightly smiled and he sat up and looked about.

" Your safe here," she said

Antoinette sat up and looked at the young boy, his eyes were full of fear and awe at the same time. She looked at the bruises and sighed, then reached into a bag.

" Here, I brought you a shirt, it might be a little big, but it will keep the dampness off you." she said

She pulled out the white shirt and the boy looked at it, then slipped it on. She smiled as he tied it shut, making it so perfect. He looked at her and she stood up, then put out her hand.

" My name is Antoinette," she said, " What's yours?"

" Erik," he said

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and she smiled, he was very proper for a boy that was in a side show. He stood up and looked at her and then he hugged her.

" Thank you, your so kind," he said

She smiled and hugged him, stroking his head as he just held her.

" Don't worry Erik, I'll take care of you. You and I can build a palace in the opera house," she said, " You can be this opera house's king."

" I would like to be a king," Erik said

" Then this is your palace Erik and everyone else here are your servants. You don't have to worry about anything," she said

Erik looked at her and smiled and then kissed her cheek, she smiled with a little blush to her cheeks.

Erik's new life began with a fresh start as he began to build his palace. Antoinette would come and watch him build for hours. Slowly there were new structures in the fifth cellar, an old organ was found and fixed by Erik. He worked from the fifth up and then added trap doors. The opera house became his playground and below was his hidden palace. Antoinette groomed Erik from head to toe, she made him clothes, with some of the money she made from being a ballerina. The two became the best of friends and protectors to one another. They ran around the cellars together and when others came around Erik disappeared like a ghost.

One day Erik took her to his domain, taking the boat that would drift to his domain. Antoinette was reading to him as she sat in the boat and every once in awhile looked at the disfigured boy. Erik looked at Antoinette as she sat in the boat and he rowed it down the waterway.

" Antoinette, how old are you?" he asked

" I'm eleven," she said, " how old are you?"

" I'm 9," he said

" Are you sure?" she asked, " You seem too mature to be nine."

Erik chuckled and said, " I'm nine, I was born in 1835."

" Well that makes you two years younger than me," she said with a smile

She flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulders and looked at Erik as he rowed.

" Erik, where are you parents?" she asked

" They're dead," he said lying to her

She looked at him in a sadden way and Erik told her he was glad, because neither parent liked him. Antoinette looked at him still with pity and then stood up in the boat.

" Then I'll be your family Erik," she said, " You need family to live."

They came to a gate and Erik lifted a lever and the gate opened, there was a glistening light that suddenly broke through the dimly lit waterway. Antoinette turned around and gasped at the beautiful light. She smiled and Erik jumped down from the boat and tied it up, he then helped her out.

" It's wonderful," she said

Erik showed her around with excitement and then sat down at the organ and played her something. He had a smiled on his face, the only smile she would see as his happiness. She sat beside him and watched his hands slide across the organ keys.

" Erik, you are a wonderful architect and a musician, a genius!" she exclaimed

Erik nodded and stood up and then walked around, his finely made clothes clung to him perfectly. Antoinette looked at him as he showed her some music he managed to put together.

" One day Antoinette, I'm going to be a great composer! I'm going to be loved and starting here I will be the mysterious young boy…a ghost!" Erik exclaimed

" A ghost? But you're a mortal," Antoinette giggled

Erik looked at her as she sat at the organ, he sat beside her and showed her the music. She leaned her head on Erik's shoulder and Erik looked at her, slight shocked, but then relaxed.

" Antoinette," he whispered

" Yes?" she asked

" Will you always be my friend?" he asked

She looked at him and said, " Of course Erik, I won't leave you."

" I'm glad, cause I would be sad if you did leave me alone," Erik said, " Antoinette?"

" Yes, Erik," she replied

Erik kissed her head and hugged her and then shook his head. He told her that it was nothing and then just sat there with her in his arms. He sighed and looked at his domain.

" I love my domain," he whispered

" It's perfect Erik," she whispered


	2. First Unfeeling Scrap of Clothing

****

Chapter 2: First Unfeeling Scrap of Clothing

Antoinette ran down the halls after rehearsal and looked around. She slipped into the shadows and ran down the cellar steps. She took a lantern down with her and lit the damp path.

" Erik," she called, " Erik, I've come."

She entered the domain and looked about for Erik. Erik walked out upon hearing his name once she called again. He looked at her and smiled a little and walked over to her.

"I was worried you weren't going to come," Erik said

" I'm sorry Erik, Madame kept us," Antoinette replied, " but I'm here now, let's eat."

She sat up a place for them to eat and both sat down to enjoy the small meal that Antoinette brought. Erik looked at the food and took some fruit to eat then looked at Antoinette.

" I finished a room," Erik said, " and I have found something other things to put in this room."

" That's wonderful," Antoinette said

She saw Erik was adapting to life under the cellars, but she wanted him to come above. She wanted to see him become sociable and try to live a normal life.

" Erik, why don't you come with me to the surface?" she asked

" No, I don't want to, I'm not finished building my palace," Erik said, " When I am done that, then perhaps I will."

Antoinette looked at him and nodded a very gentle nod. They finished and Antoinette and Erik walked around his incomplete palace. He had a system as he built, a room of mirrors if anyone tried to come through. Erik continued to build while Antoinette read to him, she watched Erik as he became stronger in will.

3 years later

Erik watched from box five as Antoinette danced with the other ballerinas. He smiled as she looked up at box five and Antoinette smiled. He hid in the shadows when the mistress looked up. Antoinette giggled a little and then was quick to hold her laughter as the mistress stared at her. Antoinette danced with such grace and Erik laughed a little. The doors opened and Erik hid in the shadows, he looked at the box keeper as she looked about. She then shut the door and he came out of the shadows, Erik finally left box five and climbed the rafters. He wished to cause mischief, he knocked a wheel letting the scenery piece fall. The girls screamed and ran to their mistress and she looked around.

" It's the opera ghost," one girlgasped seeing Erik's long cloak vanish

" There is no ghost," the mistress said

Antoinette looked at the young stagehands a they pull up the scenery piece.

" Sorry Madame, that damn ghost is at it again," one said

" Well, find away to get rid of him…I want that ghost gone before opening night," she growled

" Yes, Madame," the stagehand said

The girls returned to dancing and Erik entered the loft of the opera house. He opened the door on the other side of the chandelier and watched. He looked at the chandelier and knew it would hold his weight. He leapt onto it and what everyone saw was the swing chandelier, Erik wedged himself between the crystal and avoided from being seen. Those onstage became very paranoid and the manager sighed not caring about what they said.

Antoinette finished her practice and ran up stairs to the manager's office. She knocked on the door and heard other voices.

" Come in," the manger said

Antoinette opened the door and entered and a young man sat in front of the managers desk.

" Monsieur Friar, you wanted to see me?" she questioned

" Yes, Antoinette, please have a seat I'm almost done here," he said, " Monsieur Giry forgive me for not introducing our youngest ballerina Antoinette."

" It's a pleasure Mademoiselle," Monsieur Giry said

" Pleasure Monsieur," she replied

She sat down and waited for Monsieur Friar to finish. Antoinette looked at the young man that sat opposite of the manger, she found him very handsome. His black hair was perfectly placed, his style of dress made him look very professional and mysterious. His fair skin made him welcome the darkness, but he was a very adventurous man.

" He looks like Erik," she thought

He rose and Antoinette saw his height was not average, he was a little taller. She rose as she waited, the young man tipped his hat at Antoinette before leaving. Monsieur cleared his throat and she turned to him.

" Monsieur, who is he?' she asked

" Ah, Monsieur Giry…he's quite a successful man," Monsieur Friar said, " He's 18 years old and has just come out of law school. The Opera Populaire needs a lawyer just in case something happens."

" A lawyer, I see," she said

" Enough about him, please have a seat Antoinette," he said

She sat down and Monsieur Friar looked at the young girl, she was afraid of something.

" Oh, lighten up child," he said

Antoinette looked at him and said, " Yes, Monsieur."

Monsieur Friar handed her some money and she looked at him unsure why he gave it to her.

" For Erik," he said

" Erik?" she asked

" The young man that lives under the cellars," she said

" You know him?" she asked

" I've seen him and he's come to see me, though in cloaks, what does he hid under those cloaks my dear?" Monsieur Friar asked

Antoinette looked down and Friar looked at her and then sighed. She said softly about his disfigurement and Monsieur Friar nodded.

" There are cures to that," he said

" There is?" she asked

" Tell Erik to come to my office and take the back staircase in the third cellar it will lead to my office. I have something for him that may make him feel at ease with himself," Monsieur Friar said

" Yes, Monsieur," she said

She finished her conversation with Monsieur Friar and went off. She ran down the halls and into a dark hallway, then entered the cellars. She ran down the stairs and took the boat to Erik's domain.

" Erik," she called

The gate opened and she rowed herself to the entrance of his domain. She got off and pulled the lever to close the gate, then walked around. She called again and Erik didn't reply, but then she heard a door shut.

" Erik?" she questioned

Erik walked out dressed, but without his vest and coat. She looked at him and smiled, he looked at her.

" I've brought you something," she said

" What is it?" he asked

" Money," she said, " It's 25,000 francs, Monsieur Friar gave them to me, its for you."

" That old bastard wouldn't give me money if his life depended on it," Erik sneered, " it's fake."

Erik sat at his organ and Antoinette looked at Erik, she walked towards him and stopped. She then walked towards him and touched his face ever so gently, then hugged him.

" Go see Monsieur Friar, he will have something for you, he said take the back set of stairs from the third cellar," she said

Erik looked at her and hugged her and she looked at him.

" What is it Erik?" she asked stroking his head

" You can't leave,' he whispered

" I'm not," she whispered

Erik looked up at her and then stood up, he walked off and dressed the rest of the way. He cloaked himself and covered his face with a hooded cloak then vanished into the shadows. Antoinette looked at him and sat down at the organ, she looked at the music seeing new music.

Erik climbed the back stairwell and entered the office and saw Monsieur Friar writing. Erik cleared his throat and the old man jumped a little at this sound. He looked over and greeted Erik and told him that he wanted to give him something.

" What is it?" he asked gruffly

" Open the box Erik, it's made for you personally," Monsieur Friar said

Erik opened the box and unwrapped some fabric, there laid a half faced mask. Erik looked at the mask and breathed deep as he touched the smooth finish.

" You may appear normal now Erik," he said

Erik lifted the mask and turned it around, he touched the inside then slipped it on. Erik looked up and Monsieur Friar smirked at him.

" Here's my deal Erik" Monsieur Friar said, " You have received 25,000 francs, each month if you do any type of repairs for me…you will received those 25,000 francs."

" And I want the grand tier," Erik said

" Box five? You want box five?" Monsieur Friar asked

" Yes, box five, if you don't give me those then I won't do anything for you and you will regret it too," Erik said

" Are you threatening me?" Monsieur Friar questioned

" No, I'm telling you," Erik said

Erik used the secret door and walked down the stairwell. He smirked a devilish smirk and laughed a little.


	3. Masquerade: Unmasked and Exposed

****

Chapter 3: Masquerade: Unmasked and Exposed

2 Years later

Antoinette looked at her lavender dress and held it up to her. She danced around the dormitory with it.

" She's been like that since last week," one of the other girls said

" Let's find out who she's excited about," another said

They walked in and commented on Antoinette's dress and she thanked them.

" So, who is he?" one asked

" I'm excited about the ball," Antoinette said, " It's a masquerade, I've never been to one."

" Your such a silly girl Antoinette," the other said

" So, who's the young man?" the first said

" Alice, Isabelle, there's no one…I told you I'm just happy," Antoinette said

Alice and Isabelle looked at her and smiled and then sat down. Antoinette looked at them and then laid out her dress for the evening events.

" He's got to be something else," Alice said, " She's to happy."

" I think it maybe the young Patron," Isabelle said

" Ha that's funny, I thought he was seeing the young soprano," Alice replied

Isabelle shook her head and said, " That's right, well there's Monsieur Friar's son…and there's Monsieur Giry. He's quite the handsome one."

" Someone a simple chorus girl can't have," Alice sighed

Erik stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. He traced the black mask that covered most his face. He removed it and tried a different mask and tossed it to the side. He slipped the half faced mask on and walked to another room, there he pulled out his attire.

" What is there to wear?" Erik questioned

" Perhaps you should wear something of a different color," Antoinette's voice broke his question

Erik turned and looked at her, he wore his usual attire and shook his head.

" There are no colors," Erik said, " I only where black."

Antoinette looked at him and walked over then looked at his attire. She walked into another room and then looked at his attire.

" So, dark" she whispered

" Why do you think I wear such dark clothing?" Erik questioned

Antoinette sighed and then turned and faced Erik, close to her. She slipped away and Erik turned to her.

" Erik," she said

Erik looked at her as she traced the 6 different mask Erik had. She lifted a gold one and then turned around. She removed the one he had and slipped the gold one on, she tied it behind.

" This one, I like this one," she said, " Then let's see."

She grabbed a velvet dress coat and smiled and placed it up to him.

" This one," she said, " This one matches the mask most, a different texture and I can line it with gold trim. I can do your vest too…it will be wonderful."

Erik had not chance to say anything and she walked to the stairs.

" Antoinette," he called

" Don't worry Erik, it will be perfect," she said

He sighed and watched her vanished and Erik turned away.

" I love you," he whispered

That evening Antoinette brushed her hair and put her hair up. She hummed an unfamiliar tune and Alice and Isabelle looked at her.

" Who is this mysterious young man?" Isabelle and Alice said

" There is no one," she said

" Your lying, your humming and you don't hum Antoinette. You don't even dance in the dormitories," Alice said

The two girls danced around and mocked Antoinette. She looked at them and shook her head.

" What have you been hiding?" Alice sang

" Who is this stranger?" Isabelle sang

Antoinette looked at them and shook her head. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on then tied it and Alice and Isabelle looked at her. Antoinette powdered her face a little and then placed the rest of her make-up on then placed her jewelry on last.

" He's no one," she quickly said

She was off grabbing her fan and heading downstairs to where the celebration was taking place. The other girls followed behind soon after and Antoinette watched them take a suitor's hand. She leaned against a pillar and watched as the girls danced with the gentlemen.

She walked about and continued to watch, Erik was not there yet and nor was the young suitor she had fallen for. Antoinette sighed and watched as she drank a glass of champagne.

Antoinette looked in the distance and saw Erik enter, she watched him from afar. His long black velvet dress coat looked wonderful on him, his vest shimmered with the golden touch, his ascot accented his mask and trimmed sleeves. People stared at him as he walked in, his long black gold trim cloak followed behind him. Some of the girls smiled and walked over to him and he became uncomfortable. She smiled and walked over to him.

" Where in the world have you been hiding, really you look perfect," she sang softly

Erik smirked and kissed her hand and the other girls gave a sigh. They walked off and Erik took Antoinette to the dance floor as the music played a perfect waltz for them. She smiled and Alice and Isabelle looked at them as they glided across the floor.

" Where have I seen him?" Alice questioned

" In your dreams," Isabelle sarcastically remarked

" Shut up, he's someone familiar," Alice said

" Perhaps the ghost," Isabella laughed

Alice smirked and said, " The ghost, yes of course a mortal ghost."

As the evening went on Antoinette looked at Erik, she smiled at him. Erik tucked a rose behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Monsieur Friar watched Antoinette with a mysterious young man and she was smiling. Madame Trotter shook her head at the young ballerina's actions.

" Who is that man?" she asked Monsieur Friar

" I don't know," he replied

A young man walked in and Antoinette looked over. She smiled a little and kissed Erik on the cheek, then walked off. Erik watched her walk towards the young man that just walked in. He felt his fist ball up into a fist and narrowed his eyes. The young man kissed Antoinette's hand and asked her to dance. The two danced and Erik walked towards the shadows.

" Excuse me," Alice called

Erik turned around and looked at the young girl. Alice, is a fair skinned young woman, with blue eyes and reddish brown hair, she usually was the one who always seemed to attracted the finest of the suitors. She folded her arms there in front of her and Erik sighed as he looked at her. She was very pretty and yet there was something about her he did not like.

" Monsieur, if you don't mind, may I have a dance with you. It's near the end of the ball and I have not had one dance. I wish to share the last dance with you if that is not a problem," Alice said

" It is alright," Erik said

He walked over and presented his arm to her and she smiled, then wrapped her arm around his. He walked her to the dance floor and a beautiful waltz began to play. Erik began to dance with her and he watched Antoinette with the young man.

" Who is that man?" he asked

Alice looked over her shoulder at the young man and turned back to Erik.

" Monsieur Giry, he's the lawyer for the Opera Populaire, Antoinette is his fiancée," Alice said

Erik looked at Alice and Alice saw a sudden change in his eyes. She laughed in her mind and then stroked his cheek.

" She's been with him for a few months," Alice said

" Only," Erik said

Alice nodded and reached her hands up behind Erik's head. She found the silk ribbon that tied behind his head and held his mask.

" Let's see who you really are," she thought, " Antoinette really can't be in love with this guy."

Antoinette looked over and saw Erik dancing with Alice and saw her reaching up. Antoinette looked at Monsieur Giry and broke away from him, she ran towards them.

" Alice no!" she shouted

Alice untied the mask and removed the mask as Antoinette shouted. Alice looked at him and Erik stared at her. He became motionless and then Alice screamed, everyone turned and looked at Erik.

" It's that freak," they cried

Monsieur Friar looked and laughed.

" Look who decided to show," he said

" I knew it, he's that boy from the freak show," Madame Totter said

Antoinette pushed through the gathering crowd and grabbed her shawl. Erik narrowed his eyes at them.

" What a freak!" People exclaimed, " What does he want with normal people!"

The started to throw things at Erik and Antoinette wrapped her arms around Erik. She covered his face with her shawl and led him the back way. Monsieur Giry broke through the crowd and ran to Antoinette.

" Let me help," he said

Antoinette looked at him and slightly felt tears fall from her face. People continued to shout out names of disgust. Once Antoinette opened the door she removed her shawl and looked at Erik. He fell to his knees and she came to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

" Get away from me," he cried out

" Shh, no," she whispered

" Is he alright?" Monsieur Giry asked

Erik leaned against the wall and covered his face with both hands. She looked at him and stroked his face.

" I don't know why she did that to you," Antoinette said, " I'm sorry Erik…I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I know you never want to go out now."

Monsieur Giry knelt down and looked at Erik and looked at his face.

" You're very brave my friend," Monsieur Giry said, " You took an unexpected hit."

" Are you hurt?" she asked

" No," Erik replied

" Let's get him back to where he is staying," Antoinette stated

She helped Erik up and both guided him down the cellar stairs. She removed Erik's coat and undid his ascot and vest. Antoinette removed his shoes and looked at Erik as he sat there.

" Erik," she whispered

" Leave me alone, go away," he said

He fell into the comforts of his bed and she looked at Erik.

" Erik," she said

" I said leave me alone!" he shouted

Antoinette looked at him and then turned away. Monsieur Giry walked with her and she began to cry. He took her in his arms and stroked her face.

" He is a good boy, why would they do that to him," Antoinette cried

" People are so cruel," Monsieur Giry said

" Vincent, why do they have to be cruel? Why!" she cried, " Erik doesn't deserve this…he never did."

" One day Antoinette, there will be a world without judgment," Monsieur Giry said


	4. OG is born

****

Chapter 4: O.G. is born

1 Years later

Antoinette looked at Erik as he played a dark and deary tune, his darkness became noticeable as it hovered all over his domain. He smirked under the white mask and Antoinette was afraid. The child that once existed no longer did, Monsieur Friar's offer grabbed Erik's attention. Erik desired that his music be played one performance, but Monsieur Friar refused and Erik made him pay very quickly.  
" Erik," she said  
" I am practicing," Erik said, " she is talking to me."  
" Who?" Antoinette asked  
Erik looked at the organ and said, " My beautiful organ, she speaks to me, she sings to me. She trust me and I will never betray her."  
Antoinette looked at him and turned away and Erik stopped playing. He turned around and rose from his organ, he stopped feeling her gaze upon him.  
" I am the night that everyone fears, I am the man that they do not know of," Erik said  
His voice dripped with darkness and Antoinette shook her head. Erik moved quickly and took her into his arms, she closed her eyes, slightly in fear. Erik touched her face and whispered something in her ear.  
" Erik stop!" she shouted  
Erik let her go and she fell to her knees, she looked at Erik breathing deep.  
" Your scaring me," she cried  
" I'm scaring you? Then just wait until I really take full control!" Erik exclaimed

" Erik," she whispered

Erik looked at her and then turned away from her, he breathed deep as he leaned forward.

" Erik, what has come over you?" she questioned

" I have been to kind to these fools, I have been acting like a scared child," Erik whispered, " but now, I will not let them get away with everything. This is my palace, my kingdom so it will be done. I will no longer be Erik…I will be O. G."

" No!" Antoinette cried, " Your not a ghost, your not that horrible person people perceive you as."

Erik looked at her and stared down at her as she stood there.

" You were wrong to go behind my back and not tell me about him…not tell me about Vincent," Erik said with disgust

Erik dismissed her away from him and told her to warn that O.G. was on the prowl and would kill if needed to. Antoinette ran off with tears in her eyes and Erik breathed deep, he banged his fist against the hard wall. He fell to his knees and hoped that this nightmare would end.

" Who will save me? Who will show me true compassion?" Erik whispered, " Will I be saved by the love of a woman…the love considered an angel?"

Erik closed his eyes and fell asleep leaned against the wall and hoped for a beautiful angel.

Antoinette leaned against a wall away from the cellar and cried. She ran to the dormitory and fell to her bed crying.

" Erik, oh Erik," she cried, " How could you do that to me?"

Antoinette cried herself to sleep and then was awaken by the sounds of darkness. She sat up and looked around, she felt a set of arms wrap around her.

" Hush, don't say away word," a whisper said, " I'm here with you, beside you."

A hand touched her face and then kissed her forehead. Antoinette saw a shadow, but did not react. She laid down and the voice began to sing to her, she fell asleep without stirring.

" Good night my sweet angel," the voice whispered

The next morning Erik opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and reached over for his shirt. He walked out the dark room and into the dimly lit domain, there he played the organ for awhile. He knew Antoinette would not come to visit him, she was to angry with him. Erik was on his own and up for mischief as usual, he walked through the deary cellars to get to the stairs. Erik listened to the noise around before he advanced, he climbed up the stairs and through the hidden doors. Erik held a sealed envelope with a skull seal on it and held a red rose tied with a black ribbon around it.

" I am not afraid of them, this opera house is mine," he thought

Erik slipped the envelope of Monsieur Friar's desk and then placed the red rose on Antoinette's vanity. He watched her rehearse and Erik heard the sudden rush of footsteps in the manger's office.

" It appears he's found the note," Erik thought

The doors opened and rehearsal stopped and they turned to the manger. His eyes were wide and his breath was staggered.

" O.G.!" he shouted, " Who the hell is he?"

" We don't know," they said

He read them the letter and suddenly fear showed on their faces. Antoinette walked to the front to hear.

" 25,000 francs a month, box five," Monsieur Friar said, " If these demands are not follow then this opera house will see more than just a simple ghost."

Antoinette sighed and shook her head, she knew he had fallen into darkness. She stepped back and then went into the shadows of the backstage.

" Erik," she whispered, " Erik."

" Why must you call me in a whisper?" he questioned

He jumped down and ran past her and she turned around. He walked close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Antoinette, I am becoming who I said I would," Erik said, " Are you not pleased?"

" It's dangerous," Antoinette whispered

Erik let her go and said, " Dangerous…I don't care if it's dangerous. I will make them see that they never mess with me…Erik."

Antoinette looked at him and touched his face and kissed his cheek.

" Why are you doing this Erik?" Antoinette questioned

" I told you," Erik said

Erik turned away and Antoinette looked at Erik. She started to walk off, but Erik grabbed her hand and she gasped. She turned and looked at him with slight fear in her eyes.

" How come you never told me you were engaged?" he asked

" Engaged? I'm not engaged," Antoinette said

" Your not engaged, but what about Vincent Giry?" Erik asked

Antoinette looked at Erik and said, " Monsieur Giry and I are friends."

" You spend so much time with him, I think you forget that I exist," Erik said

" Is this act of revenge all about Monsieur Giry and I?" Antoinette asked

Erik did not answer, he walked off and vanished into the shadows of darkness. Antoinette walked off and wondered.

" O.G., Opera Ghost, why have you chosen to become a ghost?" she thought


	5. Raising Standards

****

Chapter 5: Raising Standards

3 months later

Erik looked at Antoinette as she sewed something for him, he began to play the organ a melody of slight joy then sadness. She looked at him as he played and then she heard him singing the song.

" Erik, your voice…it's so beautiful," Antoinette said, " Where did you learn to sing?"

" I picked it up, being in an opera house allows me to focus on my own hidden talents," Erik said

He continued to sing and Antoinette looked at him and smiled. She continued to sew until it was done, then she lifted it up.

" There, I finished," she said

Erik looked at her as she lifted the black dress coat and Erik stood up. He walked over and removed the current one he had on, then tried the new one she finished. He looked at it and smiled, the tail of the coat was different, it was not one, but split in half.

" It's the latest style in dress coats," Antoinette said

" It's nice, where did you get the fabric," Erik asked

Antoinette looked at him and said, " Some money I was given, I went and bought several yards. I bought different kinds too, I'll make you some pants to."

Erik knelt down beside her and kissed her hands and then looked at her. She looked down at him and touched his face. Erik thanked her several times, but not for the same things. Erik looked up at her and she stared at him, then stood up.

" Mademoiselle, let us dance," Erik said

" Dance, but we have no music," Antoinette said

" No, matter I will sing," Erik said

She took his hand and he pulled her to him, they danced as he sang a beautiful song. Antoinette's eyes never left Erik's and Erik's never left Antoinette's. Erik stopped on the last note and then without warning Erik kissed Antoinette on her lips. She was surprised that he would do something so out of place . Erik stood up straight and Antoinette looked at him, she touched his face.

" I love you Antoinette," he whispered

" Erik," she whispered

" Don't you love me?" Erik asked

" I do, but you are my friend," she whispered

Erik looked at her and said, " But I can give you everything…I'm the king here, this is my opera house. Antoinette, what can I do to show you that I care."

" Erik," she whispered silencing him

He grabbed her hand and looked at her in her eyes and saw there was something she wanted to say.

" Erik, Vincent and I are engaged," she whispered with tears

" Engaged?" he questioned, " but you said you weren't."

Erik turned away and sighed then turned in anger to her.

" You lied to me?" he exclaimed, " You said you weren't engaged…how could you betray me? You promised me that we would get married Antoinette, you promised!"

Antoinette looked at him and turned away with tears in her eyes.

" I love you Antoinette, I love you with all my heart," Erik confessed

" I just got engaged," Antoinette replied, " I know you love me."

Erik walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" You said you would never leave me," Erik said, " You said you would stay here and be happy."

" Erik, my life has changed," Antoinette said, " Vincent and I are getting married and we want you to come with us. Vincent wants me to move out the opera, but he knows that I won't leave unless you are with me."

Erik looked at her and with drew his embrace, he walked to his organ and the sounds that the organ spoke; made Antoinette shiver.

" Erik," she said

" Shh, she speaks," Erik said

Antoinette felt tears fall from her face and she heard the dreadful music come from the organ. Erik played the hideous melodies over and over and Antoinette turned on her heals running with haste. Tears draping her face as she climbed up each cellar, the music haunting her mind.

" Stop it!" she cried

She covered her ears as she climbed up and cried trying to block the horrid sounds. She stepped up on step, her foot slipped and she fell back hitting her head on the next step below. She fell unconscious, but found minuets later by a stagehand.

Hours later Antoinette opened her eyes feeling a cloth on her head. She looked around and then moaned, Madame Totter walked in seeing her awake.

" Your awake Mademoiselle," she said

" What happened?" Antoinette asked

" You were found in the first cellar unconscious," she said, " how do you feel child?"

Antoinette sat up and moaned a little and said, " I have a headache."

" Will you be able to dance?" she asked

" I think so," Antoinette replied

" Good, because the ghost demands that you dance," Madame Totter said, " He seems to have a liking for you."

Antoinette laid back and Madame Totter looked at her as thought she was ill. Antoinette turned to her side and closed her eyes again once Madame Totter left. She fell asleep and failed to realize that Erik had come to see her upon hearing some of the stagehands talk.

" I'm sorry," he whispered, " forgive me Antoinette."

He touched her face with his ungloved hand and kissed her head.

" I am your guardian now and forever," he said, " but you must leave me someday and I can not help that. Go without me…my place is here in the cellars of the Opera Populaire."

Erik fled and went onto the roof top and leapt onto a statue. He looked out into the streets of Paris and wrapped his arms around the statue.

" I will find that one who will love me!" he called out, " The Opera Ghost promises this! Woe is the person who gets in my way!"

2 months later

Antoinette stood before a mirror and looked at her wedding gown, it was beautiful and yet there was something that wasn't right.

" You make a beautiful bride Mademoiselle," Erik's voice echoed

She looked around and Erik walked from the shadows. She smiled softly, though tears were trying to break through. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, he took her into his arms.

" I'm so afraid," she whispered, " I'm afraid that my life will no longer be the same."

" Your life will not be the same, but become brighten by love," he whispered

Antoinette looked at him and touched his cheek and he placed his hand on hers. He kissed it and then looked at her.

" Erik please come," she whispered

" My place is at the opera house, not with those beyond the walls," Erik said

Antoinette nodded and kissed his cheek and Erik looked at her.

" I will be with you," Erik whispered

Antoinette walked out and walked down the isle. She came to the alter and Vincent took her hands as they stood together. Erik watched from the shadows and listened to the ceremony.

" She stands so lovely, an angelic beauty that deserves this life…not the one I would give her," he whispered

He walked off and Erik took the back way to the Opera Populaire. He walked down the halls and walked to his domain and began to build again. He worked none stop that night and mostly into the next day with no stopping. Erik carved and set up several sculptures between the fourth and fifth cellar. He made candles and made a third room, a room where the music would be created. His domain reached to the third cellar and so did his reputation as O.G.

Weeks and weeks turned to months and the ghost showed his new way of life. He was showing no mercy to any who spoke ill of him or disobeyed him. Set pieces fell, violin strings popped, the chandelier sang once or twice, box five became his, and his salary became another priority. Monsieur Friar called it quits once his life was threaten two or three times.

" You can't leave," Madame Totter pleaded, " not with this ghost."

" I am Madame and the new manger will be here tomorrow," Monsieur Friar said, " Damn O.G. for his heinous acts against this opera house."

Monsieur Friar made the announcement and introduced Monsieur Lefevre. Though the young manger was briefed about everything, he was unaware of O.G. His first awakening was when he received the welcoming letter by Erik. Monsieur Lefevre only laughed as the heads of each department.

" You shouldn't laugh," Madame Totter said, " He's as real as you and I."

" Then he's mortal," Monsieur Lefevre said

" He's a ghost," the acting manger said

" What about my musicians?" Monsieur Reyer asked, " They have no money to fix their instruments…O.G. has done it again."

" What about my girls?" Madame Totter question, " O.G. has them spooked, He must be dealt with."

A knock came on the door and Monsieur Lefevre answered it and everyone turned too look. Erik watched and tossed a note on the desk and then vanished. Monsieur Lefevre shut the door then sat down. He looked on his desk and found another note and opened it.

" I have a feeling this will be a long season," Monsieur Lefevre said

Everyone in his office gave a helpless sigh to the young manger and then left.

" Far to many problems for him to handle," Madame Totter said

" That leaves us for another season of O.G." the action manger said

" The show must go on," Monsieur Reyer sighed


	6. Fleur Dansante

****

Chapter 6: Fleur Dansante

1 year later (1851)

Antoinette and Vincent went down to the fifth cellar and Antoinette went first. She called to Erik and he walked out to see her and gave a nod to her.

" I trust your life is going well Madame?" Erik questioned

Erik fixed his shirt in presence of a woman and company.

" Monsieur you might as well show yourself," Erik said

Vincent walked out and looked at Erik, he noticed a change to Erik. Antoinette looked around and saw books piled high, clothing all around, but it was neatly placed. She saw Erik was working on something and started to lift up a sheet, but he quickly covered it.

" I'm afraid that is off limits," Erik said

" You've done well," Antoinette said

" We are under new management and this young man has no idea what he is doing," Erik said, " He has not listened once since he has come."

Erik poured them a glass of wine, one of the finest brands that France could offer.

" So, you go out Erik?" Antoinette asked

" On the roof," Erik replied

" You must go out to fetch such a fine wine," Antoinette stated

" One doesn't have to go outside to fetch such a fine wine, when it is provide in the kitchen of the opera house," Erik said with a smirk

Antoinette looked at Vincent as he looked about the domain and Erik looked at him.

" Your are a gifted man Erik, would you be willing to build a home for Antoinette and myself?" Vincent asked

" I do not design for other people Monsieur, I only design for myself," Erik replied, " I do not set foot out into the world beyond my kingdom."

" All due respects Erik, but it's not healthy to remain here in the cellars. You will develop diseases. You will take years off your life," Vincent said

" Then I will do that, until I have found her, I will not set foot in a world of sneers," Erik said

Erik flipped his cloak slightly around him as to say that part of the conversation was over. Erik was insulted that Vincent would continue to pry into his life. Antoinette sighed she walked around and hung up his clothing, piece by piece. She saw the cloak with golden trim on it and lined in gold. She looked around for that set of clothing she had also trimmed in gold, but found it no where. The mask she found shattered into pieces and she knew that Erik probably burnt that set.

" How could I have forgotten?" she thought

She found underneath some very fine red fabric and a beautiful red dress coat and vest. The coat was embroidered with gold on the sleeves and some on the actual coat. A black ascot and red pants, she was impressed by the technique, it was perfect.

" He's learned a lot, but why has he mad this?" Antoinette thought, " It is far to big for him."

She finished picking up some things and walked out with a sack of dirty clothes.

" All of these need to be clean I will bring them back Erik," Antoinette said

Erik nodded and said, " Your married and yet you take care of me, this disfigured fool."

" You are my friend Erik, there is no shame that I have to raise you to be a gentleman," she said

" Raising me?" Erik questioned

Antoinette smiled and kissed Erik on his cheek.

" Erik, it's only right that I provide a loving hand to hold onto in this world," Antoinette said

Erik sighed and looked at Antoinette and her husband, they were there for him while he lived beneath the opera house. Erik played a piece music that he was writing and Antoinette smiled.

" Erik, you are a musical genius this piece will be one that all will love," she said

She kissed his cheek and Erik kissed her hand, he looked at her with eyes of true caring, but yet there was coldness to them. Her reflection did not show in this part of his eyes, he had truly lost his innocence. The boyish look on his face was becoming that of a man and that of a dark man too. His voice losing it's boyish tone was now that of a young man's and yet it spoke of darkness beyond the cellars of the opera house. Antoinette knew she could not save him, but perhaps someone else would, the teen longed for the woman's touch, he ached for the gentle voice that would continue to sing to him when he could not sing. Antoinette knew no one who showed the compassion that she and Vincent showed, but perhaps one day.

2 years later

Erik, now 18, climbed into the dark rafters and watched from the dimly lit stage. A young dancer practicing on stage and he watched; her long brownish gold hair flowed behind her as she twirled. He jumped down and got a closer look at her and could see her complexion was almost like porcelain.

" Une fleur sensible danse avant mes yeux," Erik whispered

Erik walked out on the stage, but remained in shadows. His eyes continued to watch the girl, she touched the stage with such tenderness. Erik could only hear the sounds of his heart beating against his chest. She stopped and Erik remained there and she looked around.

" Brava, Brava," he said

She looked around and back away from the stage.

" You were beautiful," Erik said

" Who's there?" she called

" Do not fear Mademoiselle, I am the protector of this opera house," Erik said

The girl looked around and said, " Show yourself."

Erik walked out ever so slowly, not wanting to scare the girl and have her run away. She looked at Erik as the shadows wove themselves into his attire, he covered half his face. She looked at Erik and breathed deep and then walked over to him ever so gently.

" Monsieur, I only see half your face," she said

" My face is but a nightmare to those who lay eyes on it…I do not wish to show an innocent girl my repulsive face," Erik said, " tell me, what name are you given?"

" Christelle," she said

Erik slowly removed his hand seeing the curiosity in her eyes. He revealed the white mask that laid under his hand, she slightly gasped.

" Christelle, what a beautiful name," he said

He turned his masked half away and looked at her with the suave half. She reached over and turned his head.

" What name do I give you?" she asked

" O.G." he replied, " My name is a secret to those who do not know me."

She curtsied and then Erik kissed her hand, he walked around her and she looked at him. She giggled a little and Erik gave her a questionable look, she only replied that he seemed as though he was going to attack. Erik put out his hand and she looked at him and then took his hand.

" You are the understudy of whom?" he asked

" Madame Giry," she said, " she is pregnant and will not be dancing for awhile."

" I see, when is she due?" he asked

" In 7 months, she's been living with her husband Vincent Giry," Christelle replied

Erik nodded and then looked at box five, he told her that is where he sits and to look for him there. He was the all seeing of the opera house, he knows all and sees all behind closed doors. He's everyone's shadow and is not to be messed with. He bid her good night and let her reflect on the conversation. He watched her from stage right and then vanished for good.

He slipped into a hidden doorway and went down the cellars. He then took the boat to his domain and from there began to finish what he was working on.

" Almost done my friend," he whispered

Erik looked at his creation and slightly smiled…he got up and wrote a note to tell his daily demands. He looked at the organ and began to play a soft hearted tone, his hands glided across the keys. Erik closed his eyes as he swayed to the music and tears fell from his eyes. Erik knew only sadness as he played the song, the song had been written for Antoinette when she promised she would never leave him. They were children when he asked her and she said yes, but he was serious when she thought it was a child's question.

****

Flash back

5 years ago

Erik stood on the roof top staring out at the stars as he sat on a ledge of the opera house. The door that lead to the roof shut and Erik looked over and saw Antoinette, she held the red rose in her hand.

" Erik," she said

Erik looked forward and glanced up to the sky.

" They called me a ghost, did you hear them?" Erik said, " Opera Ghost."

" You hide in the shadows like one," Antoinette said, " So, mysterious it's no wonder that you are called that."

Antoinette walked to the ledge where he was sitting and she leaned forward. His eye shinned with innocence and curiosity about the world beyond, that he almost forgot where he was.

" The world needs a king, to govern it…show it that people are different," Erik whispered, " One day I'll show them."

Antoinette smiled and grabbed Erik's hand and he looked at her.

" I'll help you Erik," she replied, " No one should be judge by how they look, but by how they do things."

Erik jumped down and took her hands into his own, he stood taller then average little boy, his dark brown hair was covering portions of his disfigurement. Antoinette looked at him and pushed back some of his hair. Erik looked at her and kissed her hand.

" Antoinette, would marry me?" Erik asked

" Erik of course I would," she said

Erik smiled and hugged Antoinette, he felt himself to young to kiss her so he embraced her.

" I don't want to live in a world where you live day to day wondering what tomorrow holds," Erik whispered, " That day will come soon."

****

Flash back over

Erik finished and walked off to prepare for bed and there he reflected on his day. He drifted off to sleep in his palace's comfort and safety.

2 weeks later

Antoinette woke up and looked about the room. She had the strangest dream that it possibly would be the future. She got up and began to make breakfast and she was feeling ill. She sat down in the sudden feeling of being nauseated. Vincent came in and looked at his wife, she looked at him with eyes of sickness.

" Are you alright Antoinette?" he asked kneeling down

" I feel so ill," she said

" Then you should rest," he said, " Go back to bed."

" No, I have to bring Erik's clothing back," she said

" Then I will do that," he said, " go back to bed, I will make you tea."

Antoinette nodded and went to bed and Vincent made her tea. He brought it to her and she pointed to the followed clothing that laid on the chair.

" Vincent you have to make sure he is well, Erik doesn't always look well and never tells you either," Antoinette said

Vincent kissed her and told her he would do everything that was needed to do. He went off carrying the bundle of clothing and took the back way. He went down the slippery stairs and stopped before the fifth. He called down and waited to hear Erik call back up, but he didn't. Vincent called again, but only heard his echo come back to him. He walked down and came to the edge, not unsure what to do.

" Erik," he called

Vincent walked in and set the clothing down, he walked around looking for Erik; but found he was not there. Vincent wrote Erik a note and told him that he had left his clothing in one of the bedrooms and that he would return later on to check on him. He climbed up the steps and heard noises coming from the fourth cellar. There were gunshots and Vincent breathed deep and saw a shadow of a person fall.

" Stay away from her monster," the voice said

Vincent saw the other shadow vanish and he walked up and saw Erik lying there. His mask laid upon the cold ground and Erik laid not to far from it's hold.

" Erik," Vincent said

Erik's eyes remained almost clouded until Vincent knelt down to the wounded man.

"Fleur Dansante," Erik whispered, " Fleur Dansante."

Vincent helped Erik up and walked him carefully to his domain. Erik repeated the same words over and over.

" Where is this dancing flower?" Vincent asked

" Fleur Dansante," Erik whispered

Vincent sat Erik down and saw Erik was wearing a chain around his neck. Vincent lifted the chain that fell into Erik's shirt and looked at it. A bullet fell from it and Vincent sighed.

" Antoinette would kill me if you got hurt," Vincent said

Vincent noticed blood on Erik's right leg, there was torn fabric and Vincent sighed.

" Your lucky its your leg Erik," Vincent said

Erik's eyes were distant and then there was a sound that brought him back to the world of the living. Chimes began to ring and Erik's eyes returned to and then he looked at Vincent.

" Who's here?" he asked

" No one," Vincent said, " The chimes just went off."

Erik rose and limped towards the stairs and leaned against the wall.

" Those chimes do not ring unless someone is here," Erik remarked

Footsteps were heard and Erik waited, he slipped his mask on. He waited and Vincent walked over to stand his grounds and helped Erik.

" Monsieur O.G.?" a soft voice called

Erik slid his dagger back into his boot upon hearing the voice.

" Return to the surface Christelle," Erik called, " I am not decent for a ladies eyes."

The footsteps ceased and then he heard sniffles and then more tears. The young dancer confessed that the man who shot at him was her brother. Erik walked up the stairs with a limp and stopped in front of her.

" O.G. I'm sorry," she cried

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, Erik was astonished by this gesture. He returned the embrace as he let her cry and assured her that he was not hurt. She looked at him and smiled and then kissed his cheek.

" O.G. please meet me on the roof top tonight, I wish speak to you in private," she said, " My brother watches me, I do not know if he is watching me now."

She ran up the steps and Erik watched the chorus girl vanish from his sight.

" Fleur Dansante, dance more me," Erik whispered


	7. Little Giry and Christelle

****

Chapter 7: Little Giry and Christelle

9 months later

Erik looked at the baby that Antoinette held in her arms. He had never truly seen a baby and never knew what joy a baby could bring.

" Erik, do you want to hold her?" Antoinette asked

" She's so small," Erik whispered

" She's only a couple of months old," Antoinette replied

The young mother looked at Erik as he held her new born baby girl. Erik looked at the child that was placed in his arms and breathed deep. He could only see new life in his hands.

" Her name is Meg," Antoinette remarked

" Meg," Erik repeated softly

Vincent looked at Antoinette as she watched Erik hold the child.

" Meg," Erik repeated

Vincent kissed Antoinette and then looked at Erik.

" Erik join us for dinner tonight, for a celebration of Meg's birth," Vincent invited

" I'm afraid Monsieur, I must decline," Erik said, " You see I have a piece to finish and I mustn't stop."

" It is only dinner Erik," Antoinette said, " What harm will it do, if you eat something other than bread and wine?"

" And other things," Erik said

" Come Erik, it is for a special occasion," Vincent said

Erik looked at Meg fascinated with the new born. Antoinette looked at Erik and Erik sighed, then nodded. He agreed that it was only dinner and nothing more, that his piece could wait to be finished. Erik placed Meg back into Antoinette's arms and then looked at his domain.

" I shall come, but by my own means of transportation," Erik said, " I mustn't be seen."

Antoinette nodded and Erik looked at Meg, the new born stared at him. Erik felt a settled feeling come over him. He nodded and turned away and Antoinette looked at Erik.

" I have made you some new clothing Erik, some with a little color," she said, " mainly blues and browns, perhaps you will take a look."

" Madame you do know my only color is that of the shadows, I do not prance around in blues or browns, its not me," Erik said, " Forgive my bluntness."

Antoinette nodded and looked at Vincent, she watched Erik lift up something and put it away. Vincent looked around the domain seeing Erik's crafty work still had not stopped, his domain screamed darkness, yet it was a palace of Erik's own, one that would never be discovered unless he brought someone there.

" Then we will see you tonight," Antoinette said

" Tonight," Erik replied, " Good day Madame, Monsieur."

The young couple left with Meg and Erik watched as they vanished. He found an emptiness returned and lifted his hands.

" Such a beautiful child, one a monster like me could never have," Erik whispered, " She will grow up to do good things and find life outside the opera house walls."

Erik knelt down to uncovered his creation and finished painting it. He then placed the a device inside.

" Play for me," he whispered

He turned the key and pulled it from his creation and it began to play.

" Masquerade, paper face on parade…Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you," he sang softly

Antoinette held meg in her arms as she prepared dinner. Vincent walked in and brought firewood for the fire place and then helped her.

" He seems kind of fascinated with Meg," Vincent said

" He's never seen a baby before, nor felt the joy of holding one," Antoinette said

" Erik is afraid isn't he just trying to become a normal person?" Vincent questioned

" Yes, he has a right to be," Antoinette said

Antoinette sat down and fed Meg as she waited for dinner. Vincent looked at Antoinette and she looked at him. Her husband had an idea and it showed in his eyes. Antoinette looked down at Meg and Vincent cleared his throat.

" What if we let Erik take care of Meg while we work?" Vincent suggested, " If one is going to try to be apart of society then why not start him from the beginning?"

" But, Vincent a baby is much harder to take care of then say an animal," Antoinette said

" Come on just for one day," Vincent said, " He will be the perfect guardian for Meg when you are dancing…he won't let her out of his sight."

Antoinette sighed and then nodded, with a reply of hope in her voice.

" Let me take Meg and get her ready, you finish up," Vincent said

Antoinette placed Meg in her husband's arms and then finished up dinner. She then dressed into something new before Erik's arrival.

Erik slipped a black cloak on and slipped a hood over his head. The evening lights died away and night time took its turn to shine. Erik walked out and walked for three blocks to the Girys. Erik knocked on the door and looked around as though to make sure he was not being watched. The door opened and Antoinette stood there with a soft look on her face. She invited him in and he kissed her cheek, she took his cloak and hung it on a coat holder. She walked him through the house to the dinning room, where dinner was set. Vincent came in and greeted Erik with a strong handshake and they sat down to dinner. Erik looked around the home and felt a warmth come from it, he felt at eased here inside this home. They enjoyed a conversation together and found a lot in common with one another.

Later, there was a dessert and wine where they sat in the sitting room. Antoinette got up to see to Meg.

" Erik, Antoinette and I have talked this over and we wish to have your opinion in the matter. You see Antoinette wishes to dance again and will start back soon. Myself, I have many clients now and soon we will be thinking of getting a nanny for Meg. Well, we were wondering if you would take Meg during the days we work, Antoinette will be there if you need help," Vincent said

Erik felt his heart beat against his chest and he thought for a second.

" We thought since you are already so fond of Meg, that you would say yes," Vincent said

Erik looked at Vincent and nodded.

" I wound be honored to take little Giry," Erik replied

" Then it is settled, you shall be her guardian when we can not be there," Vincent said

Erik smiled a little and Antoinette walked out with Meg in her arms.

" She's such an active child," Antoinette said, " Perhaps a future ballerina."

Erik looked at Meg and Antoinette looked over at him. She smiled and placed Meg in Erik's arms and Erik had that look in his eyes. The look of amazement that a child rested in his arms without fear.

" Meg," he whispered her name, " Sweet Meg."

2 months later (1854)

Erik looked at Meg and watched her as she just slept in the cradle that he made for her. He turned the key of the music box and played it, while he wrote his music, but looked up to make sure she was still there. Erik remained in that same spot for hours and watched the child.

" So sweet and innocent, what happens when she wakes up," he thought

Erik slightly circled the cradle as Meg continued to sleep. He soon became weary himself and fell asleep not to far from where Meg was sleeping.

Hours later, the chimes rang and Erik opened his eyes, he scrambled to his feet to silence them before they woke Meg. It was to late Meg began to cry and Erik sighed, he lifted the child into his arms. He held her and rocked her in his arms as he walked around. He covered Meg's ears as the chimes seemed to cease. He remained in the room and listened for footsteps, he then heard a voice.

" Erik, Erik," a soft voice called

Erik walked out with Meg crying and trying so hard to silence her. Erik stopped and saw Christelle standing there, in his domain.

" Christelle," he whispered

" I'm sorry, I know you told me not to come see you, but I told Madame Giry that I knew you. She sent me to help you with her daughter," Christelle said

Erik sighed and looked at Meg as she cried.

" How do you make her stop crying?" Erik asked

" She's probably dirty," Christelle said

She walked over to him and put out her arms. Erik gently placed her in Christelle's arms, she checked Meg's cloth diaper.

" She needs to be changed," Christelle replied, " Come with me Erik, I'll show you how to change her."

Erik followed Christelle as she showed Erik, the basics of changing an infant. He was unsure of how she knew this, but nodded.

" When was she fed last?" Christelle asked

" This morning," Erik replied

Christelle nodded and went ahead and fed her and then let Erik do the rest. Erik looked at Christelle and thanked her. She looked at Erik and smiled with a softness in her eyes.

" You need a woman's touch, I'm here for you Erik," she said

Erik looked at her and then sat down as he rocked Meg in his arms. Erik looked at the young child still fascinated with her. Christelle sat beside him and watched him rock her.

" This life that was created by love," Erik whispered, " Truly this is a miracle."

Christelle smiled and looked at Erik, she was very intrigued by how he saw life. She was 17 and had never seen someone so fascinated with the miracle of life.

" I want a baby," she whispered

Erik looked at her and looked away and Christelle looked at him.

" What about you Erik?" she asked

" I would want one more than anything," Erik whispered, " I don't think there is a woman who can look past the mask and like what she see."

" If you let a woman come close to you, then perhaps there would be a chance." Christelle said

Erik turned to her, his white mask covered his repulsive looks, but there was something it couldn't hide. Christelle breathed deep and reached up towards the white mask. She traced it and Erik watched her hands, then she ran her hand through his hair. Erik felt her gentle touch push away the disguise he wore for so long. She looked at his mask and ever so gently removed it to reveal his disfigurement, from his head to his top lip. She could only show what truly felt, but in her heart it was not his face that she was interested in; it was his heart.

Erik turned away and Christelle reached over turned his head to her. He looked at her and she gently traced his face. She bit her lower lip as though to hold back what she wanted to say. Erik breathed deep as her hand touched his head.

" Your not repulsive," she whispered, " Your perfect."

Erik stared at her and breathed deep, he felt a sudden pound in his chest feeling that this woman before him was the one. She was just like Antoinette and just as beautiful as well.

" Erik, you need to come out of this cellar and up to the surface," Christelle said

" I've been there and I don't want to go again, I want to be here," Erik whispered, " Where I have built my palace."

Erik turned away and slipped his mask on and then the finely made wig to cover the baldness his disfigurement cursed him with.

" Meet me on the rooftop Erik," she said, " I want to give you something, that might change your mind."

She walked off and Erik looked at Meg sleeping in his arms. He sighed and got up then laid her in the cradle by his bedside. He laid down and fell asleep once more until he was awaken by a soft pair of hands.

" Erik, wake up," Antoinette's voice whispered

Erik moaned and turned to his side away and Antoinette sat beside him. She stroked his head and looked at him.

" Erik," she whispered, " come on."

Erik opened his eyes, but did not turn to her.

" She saw my face," Erik whispered, " she was not disgusted by it."

" Who?" Antoinette asked

" Christelle, your understudy," Erik whispered

" I have no understudy Erik, I never had one," Antoinette said

Erik sat up and looked at Antoinette and she touched his face.

" No understudy?" Erik asked

" Erik you must have been dreaming," Antoinette said, " There is no young girl name Christelle."

Erik breathed deep and looked about his room and he breathed deep. He placed his hands over his face.

" But she was real, she helped me with Meg," Erik whispered, " She was before me."


	8. Angel of Hell

**Chapter 8: Angel of Hell**

**3 months later**

Erik continued to take care of Meg while her parents were away. He watched her become more aware of the world and that included aware of the man who took care of her. She watched as Erik played some soft music on the organ and sang to her. His fatherly instincts were well noted in his actions.

" Little Giry, that is for you," he said

He lifted her into his arms and she touched his face with her little hand. Erik gently touched her hand as he looked at the little angel in his arms.

" Such a gentle creature sent from heaven," Erik whispered

Christelle found the back which did not set the chimes off. She told Erik she would come everyday to help him take care of Meg.

" I see your wearing the pendant that I gave you," she said

Erik looked at her and lifted the cross from under his shirt. He nodded and Christelle smiled and looked at Meg.

" She's 7 months, isn't she?" Christelle asked

" Yes, she is," Erik replied, " I believe I shall protect this child all my life, that I was blessed to see what life was like with a child."

Antoinette took a break along with the other girls. She removed her ballet shoes to give her feet a rest.

" Antoinette, how is your daughter?" one ballerina asked

" She's fine, she's 7 months today," Antoinette said

" Is your husband taking care of her?" another asked

" No, I have a friend taking care of her," Antoinette asked

The usual two who watched Antoinette from the back sneered at the younger girl.

" She has that monster taking care of her daughter," Alice spoke

The other girls looked at Alice and then looked at Antoinette.

" Good day Alice," Antoinette said

Alice gave her a look and leaned forward and pulled off the locket around Antoinette's neck. Antoinette stood up and Alice opened it up and showed the girls.

" Don't your remember…Erik," Alice mocked, " Oh, sweet Erik….a man who could not do anything wrong in Antoinette's eyes. Her husband Vincent and little Meg Giry all trust this Erik. Well, who could ever trust a monster….a repulsive carcass."

" He's not a carcass," Antoinette said

She grabbed her locket and looked at the picture of Erik on one side and her husband on the other. The two men she loved deeply and the family she created with both men. Erik was her dearest friend, a brother that she never had.

" He's human just like you and me," Antoinette said

Antoinette looked at the other girls as they stared at her.

" Does he love you Antoinette?" one asked

" He loves those who will love him back, and yes he's my brother that I never had. I saved him from darkness," she said, " He's nothing like what she says about him…he just wants to be normal. Accepted in the world."

" Can we meet him?" three of the 5 girls asked

" He wears a mask, you'll be disgusted by his looks," Alice said

" One has to look past disgust to find true beauty, of course you wouldn't know that Alice cause you find true beauty in money," one girl said

Antoinette smiled and looked at the three girls and stood up. Alice looked at her with a look of hate. Alice turned on her toes and walked off, the other four giggled.

" Antoinette, can we please meet this Erik?" the youngest of the three asked

" He's terribly shy, I will talk to him," Antoinette said, " for you."

The girls once more returned to their dancing rehearsals and Antoinette thought about something. She danced with hesitation as she thought about three months ago, when Erik mentioned a young understudy by the name Christelle. Antoinette wondered if this Christelle, was truly a figment of Erik's imagination or was she truly real.

After rehearsal the girls cleaned up and then went on their ways.

" Antoinette, will you talk to your friend Erik?" the youngest of the three asked

" When I see him," she replied, " Marie he comes to the opera."

" Where does he sit?" she asked

" In one of the boxes, you will see him," Antoinette replied with a smile

Antoinette picked up her things and walked off and went down to the cellars. She came down and saw Erik rocking Meg. She smiled and cleared her throat and Erik looked over.

" Is she a sleep?" Antoinette asked

" Yes," Erik replied, " Very much so."

Antoinette nodded and walked over to Erik, he placed Meg into her arms, then helped Antoinette gather Meg's things. Erik looked at the music box and played it and Antoinette smiled.

" Erik, there is someone I wish for you to meet someday, perhaps she will interest you. Marie the young woman that is much like me," Antoinette said

" I do not believe she will be interested in me Madame, only simple tales could make me look good," Erik said

Antoinette looked at Erik and kissed his cheek and then went on her way. Erik sighed and vanished into the shadows and then climbed up the stairs to the roof.

" Stars of Heaven bring me that angel that I long for," he whispered

" And it shall be granted," a soft voice said

Erik turned around and saw Christelle standing there, her hair was tied back into a bun and she wore her practice outfit.

" You must be done practice," Erik said

She smiled and walked over to him and she reached for his mask. She touched his face with her soft hand and Erik closed his eyes.

" Sweet Erik, how I have longed to see you again," she whispered

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Christelle, she was different, she shimmered in the stars.

" Am I dreaming?" he asked

" No, this is real," she whispered

Christelle grabbed his hand and kissed it then he pulled her into his arms. She looked at him and reached up to kiss him. Erik closed his eyes and leaned towards her, Christelle placed her lips on his. Erik waited for the touch of her warm lips, but instead felt a dead cold feeling. Erik opened his eyes and saw glistening light surrounding Christelle…Erik let go of her and stumbled back afraid. She looked at him and reached out her hand towards him.

" Who are you?" he asked

Christelle closed her eyes and tears fell from her face.

" I am your angel," she whispered, " your forgotten innocence Erik."

Christelle breathed deep and closed her hands and opened them and tossed the dust in the air. The stars in the sky glistened with splendor and Erik looked at her.

" My name is Christelle de Maigny," she said, " Fleur Dansante was the name I was given by my husband the Count de Chagny. His jealous friend claimed my life with his pistol and turned it on himself afterwards. Erik you asked for an angel and so you were blessed with one, but Erik soon you will become the angel which one looks up to and O.G. will be only your desire to keep that one up on stage."

She blew a kiss and Erik ran towards her and she vanished. Her fell to his knees and threw off his mask…he let out a loud shout which cursed those who would ever dare to betray him. He dropped his hands against the hard cement roof and let tears fall from his face.

" Curse the day you were born," a voice whispered, " Pathetic little creature of darkness…why live if you can not keep an angel."

Erik looked up and saw a shadow vanish into the darkness…he knew that voice and that voice was not going to live another minuet. Erik wrapped his cloak around him and ran to the cellar.

" Dare to see my face, dare to set foot in my domain…then those who see my face become my servants forever," Erik said, " Let the gates of hell be opened and let me go to cause chaos for the Opera Populaire."

Erik looked at the mirrors and covered them and there darkness covered light. Erik's dark figured sailed across the dark halls while he waited for his prey. A Punjab readied in his hands and he heard the voice of his prey. Erik watched his eyes almost glowing red in the dark shadows, but unnoticeable. As his prey came he threw the lasso and nagged her. She was pulled down and he walked out of the shadows and fear filled her eyes.

" Forgive me Mademoiselle, I have pickings," he said, " You are no longer apart of this opera house."

He pulled the lasso tight and choked her and she looked at him. He pulled his mask off and she screamed.

" You," she gasped, " You're O.G."

" In the flesh," Erik said

He lifted her into his arms and carried her off to finish the job, then vanished into the darkness. He would hear the echoing screams once they found her body. Erik walked down and fell to his knees and let his mask fall.

" Pathetic creature of darkness, I'm afraid you are the one they wanted," Erik whispered, " Angel of Hell."

So, it was that next morning that the echoes of a murder had occurred. Alice was Erik's victim, the one who brought darkness on him. He knew now there was no turning back to light no light could enter his soul. He had crossed the point of no return.

" I am the Angel of Hell," he laughed


	9. When It Rained

****

Chapter 10: When It Rained

3 years later

Erik's mischief continued as strange things began to happen. Antoinette continued to become the best in the ballet. She watched Meg as she watched her mother dance. A scenery piece fell and the girls ran to their mistress again and one looked up.

" It's him the Phantom of the Opera," one girl cried

" Why is he here?" another sneered

Erik's white mask glistened giving off a flash of light. He vanished and Antoinette sighed as these little childish games continued. Meg quickly hid behind the seats in the row behind her, she was afraid of this Phantom of the Opera. Her mother told her he would not harm anyone if they did not harm him. She collected the notes and payments Monsieur Lefevre made to Erik. He found if Erik got his money he would not attack or if he got what he wanted he wouldn't. Erik looked at Antoinette as she paid him the 25,000 francs each month. Erik paid her 8,000 every two months. Antoinette looked at him as he played.

" Vincent is dying," Antoinette said

Erik stopped, he paused for a few minuets, then turned around. He said his condolence to her and then took her in his arms.

" How long?" he asked

" They say three months, how do you explain that to your child?" Antoinette cried

" I don't know," Erik whispered

Antoinette looked at Erik and sighed, he was full of bitterness. She touched his face and Erik pulled away from her.

" Go home Antoinette, don't worry about me," he said, " Spend time with your husband."

" Erik," she said, " Please, don't kill anyone."

" She deserved it," Erik said, " if anyone speaks ill of me there will be a Punjab lasso around their necks."

Erik's voice dripped with hate, and Antoinette knew there was no hope to save him. Love was to weak now, hate had conquered his mind and possibly his body. Antoinette could not allow him to go any further.

" Erik," she sighed

Erik stood before a mirror and breathed deep…his masked faced showed no mercy, but his eyes showed a little. Erik was fighting his own shadow to live like an innocent child that is not tainted.

Antoinette looked at Erik and he looked in the mirror to see her standing there. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Erik come home with me and live there, Vincent won't mind if your there," Antoinette whispered

" I can not my palace needs me," Erik whispered, " I need to defend my home."

Erik sighed and looked at her removing his mask removed his black wig. Antoinette looked at him, he turned to her and knelt down.

" You are the only one I can trust," Erik said, " So please do as you wish to accept me."

Erik presented her a pair scissors and Antoinette fixed his hair, she saw the length of his hair and knew it had been some time. She kissed his head and began to cut his hair. Erik closed his eyes and Antoinette looked at him then finished, she fixed his hair where it covered the baldness of his disfigurement. She knelt down next to him and touched his face and then hugged him.

" Erik, don't do what your doing, don't make yourself into a ghost," she cried, " You're a living being and you need to be with others."

" I don't need anyone, the only person I need is you…cause I don't care what happens, I will always love you," Erik snapped

Antoinette shook her head and stood up and felt tears just drape her face. She ran off in a hurry and Erik breathed deep. He stared at the mask and wig that had fallen off the top of the table. He got up in complete bitterness and began to write what would happen the next few months.

2 months

Antoinette fed Vincent as she sat at his bedside, what ever he had was getting worse and eating him a live from the inside out. Erik watched from the shadows in the Girys' home, his unmasked face showed his mourning for the young man that loved Antoinette. He turned away and slipped the mask back on his face, he saw Meg standing be the door. She looked at him and tears began to fall from her face.

" Don't take my Papa," Meg cried, " Death go back to where you came from…don't take my Papa."

" I am not Death, I am on her behalf as she is my companion and I do not take up her job. Erik walked out and hooded himself. He walked off into the shadows and Meg looked at him.

" Don't come back!" she cried out

Antoinette looked at her husband and sighed. He looked at her and took her hand, then weakly kissed it.

" Has Death come to claim me?" he whispered

" No, not at all," Antoinette said

She laid beside her husband and gently stroked his head and both stared up. Antoinette thought about the old days, on how she and Erik would spend every minuet staring up at the ceiling. Antoinette turned to her husband and saw he rested peacefully, she kissed his head and walked out. Meg was curled up on the sofa and Antoinette lifted up her daughter.

" Oh, Meg," she whispered

Antoinette slept on the soft sofa and worried about her husband's health. She was worried on how she would support her daughter. She worried how she would go on without being beside Vincent. Tears got the best of her and she cried herself to sleep.

1 month later

Antoinette looked at her husband's grave and knelt down beside it. She tossed several color roses into the turned soil and then placed a picture at his grave. As everyone told her and Meg their condolence and support, they left. Erik walked from the shadows as the rain began and he stood there from a distance. Meg turned around and looked at Erik she shook her head.

" He's back mother, Death is back," Meg whispered

Antoinette turned around and looked at Erik as he stood there. Erik traced his white mask and then kissed his two fingers which he traced his mask with. Antoinette kissed her two fingers and then Erik walked off without a word. His shadowy figure vanished into the rain's curtains. Antoinette took Meg home and there the rain poured harder.

" Who was that man with Death's head?" Meg asked

" He is not Death, he is the man who took care of you as you grew," Antoinette said, " He is the guardian angel which I myself could not survive without."

Antoinette sat down beside her daughter as they sat at the table and Antoinette knew she could not longer be here. She told Meg in three weeks they would leave this house for go. There her new life would come alive, the guardian angel would see them everyday.

Day after day Antoinette packed all her things, she wanted her new life to be with only one man and he was the man that protected her. Meg was uncomfortable around this strange man, this Phantom of the Opera. Meg watched as her mother addressed the man as Erik, but this man was different then O.G.

"Come this way, there is a room for you and your daughter in my palace," Erik said, " Your welcome here Antoinette Giry."

Erik opened a door and she looked at the large room that was broke down into two. No one knew of this room and it was just about the first cellar giving her easy access to the cellars. Meg's room was sealed off, but Erik knew other ways of getting in to sing to the young child. Her childish fears would vanish, Erik would become the guardian and a father all at once.


	10. She Came On a Sad Day

****

Chapter 10: She Came On a Sad Day

3 years later

Meg ran into her mother's room and climbed into bed with her. Antoinette opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

" Hello my angel," she said

She pulled her daughter close and kissed her head. Meg smiled and hugged her mother.

" I heard voices again," Meg said, " I got scared."

" Don't worry about the noises, Erik works early in the morning my darling," Antoinette said

" Erik, needs to respect those who are sleeping," Meg said

Antoinette smiled and kissed her daughter's head and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Erik stepped into the warm water of the lake and walked over to the gate. He was fixing the gate, which was stuck, mostly rusted from the water. Erik dove under and fixed it, returned for a breath of air. He pulled the lever and the gate opened, he nodded in satisfaction, but then the gate came down. Erik had no chance to move before it cut him down the arm. He let out a excruciating shout, which echoed through all five cellars. Erik tore his sleeve as blood dripped into the untouched water, turning it red. He knelt down in the water and remained there hoping it would stop. This was a failed attempt and he knew it needed to be cleaned and Erik pour half a bottle of wine over his wound to stop the bleeding. The pain was making him nauseous and delusional and he climbed out of the water. Erik sat down and leaned forward to trying to get over the nauseated feeling. Erik stumbled towards his bedroom where he kept the bandages, that Antoinette often supplied. There he tended to the still bleeding wound and tightly bandaged his arm. Erik wrapped his arm 3 times and then just fell back into bed out of weakness.

Later soft hands touched his unmasked faced and Erik moaned.

" Is he dead?" a voice asked

" No, he's alive," another voice said, " Erik, Erik."

Erik opened his eyes, but everything was so distorted. He rolled over on his stomach and to the side of his bed as sickness came to the surface. Antoinette looked at him as she gently stroked his head.

" Antoinette," he whispered, " my arm, I think it's been cut off."

" No, you have both your arms, though one is badly injured, I sent Marie for a doctor. Rest Erik," she said

" I fixed the gate," Erik said, " and then it fell down cutting the flesh off my bones."

Erik sat up and Antoinette wiped his mouth with a wet cloth and looked at him. She touched his head also feeling he was burning up.

" Erik, you're burning up," Antoinette said

" I had to dive under to fix the other wheel," Erik rambled

Antoinette looked at him and laid him down into his bed and put a cool cloth on his head. She cleaned up the surfaced sickness, that was due to the nauseated feeling he had felt. Erik continued to ramble and not a care in the world and Antoinette looked at him. A doctor came down with Marie and checked Erik, he stitched Erik's arm up and wrapped it.

" He's just in shock, it happens when someone receives a serious wound," he said, " he'll be fine, but I do suggest that you have someone stay with him."

Marie looked at Erik and looked at his disfigured face, she pitied him. She looked at Antoinette and volunteered. Antoinette looked at her friend and Marie smiled a innocent smile.

" Are you sure?" Antoinette asked

" Yes, it's the least I can do for stepping in a forbidden area," Marie said

" Very well," Antoinette said, " but neither one of you can speak a word of him being down here."

" Madame Giry I am a doctor there will only be privacy for this patient," the doctor said

" I promise too, Antoinette, tell them I'm feeling under the weather," Marie said

Antoinette nodded and the doctor gave Marie the medicine incase his fever continued. Marie sent them off and she walked downstairs to take care of the ill Phantom.

Antoinette danced across the stage and Meg watched, she looked around in fear that the Phantom would come, but he did not. Antoinette looked at her daughter and sighed as she feared the Phantom who was the same man who took care of her.

After practice Antoinette took Meg out for lunch onto the town and they got caught in a crowd of people, listening to a violinist playing and his young daughter singing. The voice of the young girl was beautiful and yet it was untrained. Meg broke free from her mother's hold and pushed through the crowd to get a better look. Meg smiled as they listened to the many songs. She reached into her small pouch and pulled out 5 francs and placed them into small silk pouch in front of the violinist's feet.

" Meg," Antoinette called

She came to her daughter's side and Meg looked at her.

" Isn't this music beautiful, the opera house could use them to draw the crowd," Meg said

" Yes, but we can not just hire someone my darling," Antoinette said

They walked off, but it was only later that they would run into each other at the opera house. Meg and Antoinette ate a little lunch a few blocks from the Opera Populaire and continued back. There, right in front of the opera house stood the young girl, she stared at the opera house with sparkles in her eyes.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle," Antoinette greeted the young girl

" Bonjour Madame, Mademoiselle," the young girl said

" Are you interested in the fine arts?" Antoinette asked

The young girl nodded and said, " Yes, Madame…I love to sing."

" Would you like a tour?" Meg asked

The young girl looked at Meg and smiled, Antoinette sent Meg on her way to give the young girl a tour. Antoinette walked in and heard some talking coming from the office of Monsieur Lefevre. She walked around and watched as Meg made a friend, someone her own age. The two young girls walked over, Antoinette knelt down at their level.

" How old are you?" she asked

" I'm 8," the young girl said

" She's a year older than me Mama!" Meg said with excitement

" My name is Christine Daaé ," she introduced herself

" Christine Daaé ," Antoinette repeated, " What a beautiful name…I see great things for this young girl."

For weeks the two girls stayed attached at the hip, Antoinette spoke with Christine's father trying to get him to stay and play for the Opera Populaire and allow his daughter to have lessons.

" Madame Giry, I am grateful for your offer, but we travel," Monsieur Daaé said

The excitement reached the fifth cellar and the healing Erik rose from his bed after being bed ridden for weeks. Erik's arm was healed, but very tender, but he managed to ignore that part, for his reputation was failing. Erik touched the rafters and heard the young girl's voice…he looked down and saw young Meg and another girl. He jumped down and called to Meg when no one was around.

" Monsieur Erik, you are out of bed," Meg said in the shadows

" Who is she?" Erik asked

" She's a violinist's daughter, she's 8 years old," Meg said

" I see, what is she doing here?" Erik asked

Meg paused and said, " Mama, is trying to get them to stay here to sing and play."

" I see," Erik replied, " off with you now…go on."

Meg smiled and walked away and Erik looked at the young new comer.

_" Soon you will become the angel which one looks up to and O.G. will be only your desire to keep that one up on stage."_

Erik closed his eyes and felt a warm liquid fall from his eyes.

" Thank you," he whispered

He opened his eyes and fled to the loft of the Opera Populaire. He watched and listened as Antoinette and the father spoke about Christine's talent. He could see the father wanted his daughter by his side at all time, but there was hope that his daughter would be able to live a dream. Erik listened and then heard the doors bust open and Marie ran to Antoinette. Her face was full of fear and Marie whispered to her about something. Antoinette's face to became full of fear and Erik knew it was his disappearance from his bed that had the two women scared. Antoinette excused herself and ran with Marie down each cellar.

" All that's left was a dented pillow and his sheets," Marie said, " I was bringing clean lining for him because he looked well enough to stand."

" It's alright Marie, I'm sure he is well," Antoinette said

They came down to his domain and Antoinette looked around for Erik. His music remained on the stand, his bed remained unmade and still stained with blood from his wound. She pulled the sheets off and asked Marie to place the clean ones on.

" He's around, do not worry yourself," Antoinette said, " Why don't you go rest Marie…I'll find Erik."

Marie nodded and ran up the stairs and Antoinette sighed, she looked at the gate that remained down and sighed.

" Erik, Erik," she sighed

3 months later

Erik heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the cellar. He stopped playing and heard a soft voice.

" Young Meg?" he called

" Erik, Mama has left me," she called, " Can I come stay with you?"

Erik sighed and turned away from then entrance and then looked at his mask.

" I am not decent Little Giry," he said, " You may for a little, but let me become decent."

Erik fled from where he was sitting and Meg came down the rest of the way. Erik changed into his usual shadowy attire and slipped his mask and wig on. He walked out and looked at the little girl with blondish locks, hanging over her shoulders.

" Erik did Mama tell you where she was going?" Meg asked

" No, Little Giry she did not," Erik replied

Meg felt tears fall from her face, Erik walked over to her and took her into his arms.

" Shh, Little Giry, she did not leave you," Erik replied

Meg wrapped her arms around Erik and Erik looked down at her.

" Come, let us go up," Erik said

" I want to stay down here with you," Meg said

Erik sighed and gave up trying, he decided to amuse the little girl, by playing the organ. He watched her follow the notes and lightly hummed to the beat, he felt a bliss of happiness as she did.

" I'm going to be a ballerina and I'm going to be like my mother," Meg said

" I have seen you dance Little Giry," Erik said

Meg smiled and Erik continued to play, he later read to her an adventure story. Meg looked at Erik as he read with such expression, it allowed her to understand what was happening in the story.

When the time came to eat dinner, Meg ran upstairs and brought food down for them both. She sat down and looked at her food and Erik looked at her seeing a puzzled look on her face.

" What is wrong Little Giry ?" Erik asked

" I was thinking, but it was rude of me to think of this," Meg replied

" What were you thinking?" Erik asked

" I was wondering why you wore a mask," Meg answered with hesitation

Erik looked at her and said, " It is a long story Little Giry…one that can not be told in one dinner setting."

Meg sighed and nodded and then ate and finished ready to listen to more adventure stories. Erik was pleased to see the girl's excitement and eagerness to hear his voice.

Later, Meg fell asleep in Erik's arms and he gently lifted her up, then carried her to her room by the first cellar. He entered and gently laid the girl down, he watched her curl up into blankets and whisper good night. Erik sat down and watched her for awhile, he had truly grown attach to the young Giry. He was not surprised, because he watched her grow and watched her become a friend in his heart.

" Sweet young Meg, how I have grown so fond of you child," Erik whispered, " Good night Fleur Dansante."

Erik heard the door shut and stood up, then walked out to see Antoinette standing there.

" Madame," he whispered

Antoinette just stayed there, her hand covering her mouth and in the candle light saw moisture on her cheeks. He walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Madame, dry your eyes," he whispered

Antoinette looked at Erik and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her as he felt her bury her head into his chest.

" Tell me Madame what makes you cry?" Erik asked

" Death," she whispered, " Death is all around us."

Erik pulled her close and kissed her head.

" Sweet Giry, speak," Erik whispered

" I have taken in Mademoiselle Daaé , she will now be trained as a ballerina," Antoinette said, " Erik, save her from her tears; they only hurt those who have lost everything."

Erik looked at her and felt his heart beat against his chest. It was time he became the angel that Christelle told him he would become. He turned away and looked up at the ceiling.

" Listen to your heart Madame there is no sadness, you are loved by the world and the world is loved by you."

Madame Giry looked at him and touched his face.

" I pray that you'll be that child's light Erik, just as you have become mine and Meg's…you are the king, the sultan, the emperor of the opera house. Save your people Erik as your servants saved you," Antoinette pleaded

Erik sighed and turned away and then nodded. He walked off and fled from where he stood. His dark shadow faded away and Antoinette walked to her daughter's room. She looked at Meg and leaned against the door frame, there was a settled look on her face.

" He has been so good to us, this king of opera," Antoinette whispered, " He treats Meg like a princess and I like his queen, but there is no feelings for us to be together, but maybe this young lass can save him from his solitude. Christine Daaé what joys can you bring to Erik's life?"

Erik hide behind the walls of the chapel and saw a candle lit. He looked and saw a young girl kneeling there.

" Papa, you are in heaven," she whispered, " please speak."

She cried as she prayed and Erik watched then listened as she sang a song about a girl name Little Lotte, who was blessed with her angel of music. Erik closed his eyes and listened.

" My child, my dear sweet child," Erik spoke

The young girl's eyes opened and looked up.

" Who's there?" she questioned

" Have you forgotten your father's promise…that he would send you an angel of music?" Erik spoke

" Oh, Angel…speak," she whispered

Erik closed his eyes as he felt a warm feeling surround him.

" Young child, I shall take you under my wings and I will make your song take flight," Erik said

" Angel of Music I wish to please you with my talent," she said

" Sleep, child," Erik whispered, " and let the dream begin."


	11. Angel of Music

****

Chapter 11: Angel of Music

2 months later

Erik sang gently to the young girl, whom he now knew as Christine. She was young, but he enjoyed teaching the young girl. She became very gifted in both ballet and music and Erik watched her grow. He also watched Antoinette train the young girl and become the assistant ballet instructor. Antoinette looked at her dear friend as he watched from the shadows, he was becoming a true angel as he watched over them.

By evening Meg and Christine were ready for bed and Antoinette tucked them in. Meg was now sleeping in the dormitories so Christine was not alone and she liked it there. Erik watched from the shadows as Antoinette tucked them in.

" Good night," she said

" Good night Madame," Christine said

" Good night Mama," Meg replied

Antoinette smiled and walked off and Meg fell asleep almost instantly, while Christine waited to hear her angel's sweet voice. Erik's voice came through the wall and Christine sat up.

" Angel of Music," she whispered

Erik continued to speak to her and Christine laid down and closed her eyes. She heard his sweet song and then fell asleep.

" Good night Christine," he whispered

Erik walked off and into the cellars where he worked on his piece that he wished to showcase. Erik wanted his star to grow up and then he would have this performed. Erik was becoming her tutor that he never thought he would be.

Antoinette tied back her hair and looked in the mirror. She looked at the picture of Meg and her husband and smiled, then went off to bed.

" It's been so long," she whispered, " watch over us Vincent."

Meg came in and hugged her mother good night and then went off. Antoinette smiled at her daughter as she walked out her room. Antoinette stood up and walked to her bed and sat down.

" Erik," she whispered

" I'm here," he whispered, " Good to sleep."

Antoinette laid down and drifted to sleep and Erik slipped through the shadows to watch over Christine. She was already asleep just like the others and he slipped through the shadows to her bed side. He rested his hand on her head to silence her nightmares and he sang to her. He looked over at Meg as the young Giry curled up tightly in her blankets. Erik leaned over and kissed her head, then fled without a sound.

7 years later

" Meg wake up," Christine's voice echoed

Meg rubbed her eyes and looked up at her friend

" What is it?" Meg moaned

" Meg, Christine you are late," Antoinette's voice interrupted Meg

Meg sat up and looked at her mother, then both girls quickly went off to get ready. Erik chuckled in silence and followed the girls as they went to rehearsal. Antoinette looked at the girls and got them lined up for warm ups.

" Move out of my way," Carlotta's voice was heard down the hall

Erik hissed at the sound of the soprano's voice and went off to make her life miserable. Carlotta's entourage followed behind her as they sprinkled rose petals on the ground.

" Let's begin, I am here now," she said

Antoinette looked around and saw Erik's white mask catch her eye every once and awhile. She pushed past Meg and Christine and stood center stage and Antoinette stood beside her girls.

" Monsieur Reyer," Carlotta said, " Begin with my part and skip the ballet."

" You can't do that," Meg growled

Carlotta turned around and looked Meg and snapped her fan at her.

" Little dancing girl, bite your tongue or there will be great trouble," Carlotta said

" Monsieur Reyer start from the ballet just as practice," Meg said

She stood beside Carlotta and gave the diva a look.

" The ballet comes before some spiteful little Prima Donna," Meg said

Carlotta narrowed her eyes and so the battle of wits was commenced. Antoinette pulled Meg away before trouble struck and Carlotta pulled the last string. Erik cut the rope on a piece of scenery and it cut off Carlotta before she could say anything else. Meg jumped back and her mother pulled her. Carlotta looked up and saw the white mask staring at her.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Meg said

" Meg are you alright?" Christine asked

" I'm fine," Meg said

Both girls looked around and Carlotta nearly in tears at the incident, screaming at the stagehands and then Monsieur Lefevre. Antoinette walked off and Erik put out his hand, which held a note.

" You nearly hit my daughter," she said

" That was not my attention, I only wish to cut off the diva's word supply," Erik said

Antoinette walked off and out onto stage.

" Monsieur, I have a note from the Opera Ghost," she said

Monsieur Reyer sighed with helplessness and dabbed his face. Monsieur Lefevre looked at the note with the deadly seal of the skull placed on it. He nodded and Antoinette opened the letter.

" He welcomes La Carlotta to his opera house, but wishes to state one fact that she will not be the star. She will begin packing her things and leaving for today unless she wishes to never sing again," Antoinette read, " He wishes for Mademoiselle Daaé to sing soon Monsieur Lefevre."

" That horrendous monster!" Carlotta shouted

" A monster am I, La Carlotta?" Erik's voice echoed

Everyone gasped and she looked around for the owner of that voice.

" You should pack," he said

Luggage began to fall around her and she covered her head and then some of her clothing drifted down.

" I have already helped you La Carlotta," Erik said

Meg and Christine looked around in complete shock and Antoinette looked at the diva.

" You are a coward, a psychopathic monster," Carlotta said

" Mademoiselle, please," Monsieur Lefevre pleaded

" Stupid ghost," she hissed

" Stupid am I Carlotta?" Erik hissed

Suddenly several things began to fall and a large wooden set piece came down, the ballerinas ran and the musicians ducked protecting their musical instruments. Monsieur Reyer dove down as well, while Antoinette stood where it would just go over her. She was becoming furious with Erik's childish actions. Carlotta had followed the 6 young chorus girls.

" Well, I never," Carlotta hissed

" Now you have," Erik replied, " I bid you good day."

Stagehands came out and lifted the large piece and Antoinette sighed. The girls came running to her and Meg looked at her mother.

" Mama," she cried, " why is he doing these things?"

" Shh, my darling everything will be alright," Antoinette said

Later, Antoinette walked down to the cellars and looked at Erik as he fixed his shirt.

" Are you mad Erik, you could have killed someone?" Antoinette scolded

Erik looked at her and only laughed a little as she picked up some things. She sighed and looked at him and Erik sat down waiting for her to tell him what was truly on her mind. She pulled some scissors and a brush from a drawer, then walked over to him. She removed his mask and wig and trimmed his lengthy hair as she did once a month.

" Won't you ever learn to cut your own hair?" she asked

Erik looked at her as she finished and he grabbed her hands into his own.

" Why should I, when I enjoy the company that does it for me?" Erik replied

She knelt down beside him and traced his disfigurement. Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" You're such a rough person Erik," she said

Antoinette got up and got a towel and placed it over his shoulders. She used a brush and smeared the soapy water over Erik's chin. She took the knife he gave her and began to shave what little hair he had on both sides of his face. She cleaned him up and he looked at her as he ran his hand over the suave half of his face. She looked at him and kissed his head as he just tried to see past the monster in the mirror.

" Perhaps your trying to hard Erik," she said

" I can't help, but to feel that I'm not welcomed in this world," Erik whispered

" That's not true Erik, I didn't raise you to be a gentleman for nothing," she said

She hugged Erik as he held the mirror still. He looked at her seeing the beautiful woman that seemed to age with him each day, but yet her soul was still young. Erik kissed her hands and then rose from where he sat. Erik looked at the music box and Antoinette looked at him.

" What has your mind wondering?" she asked

" Mademoiselle Daaé ," Erik whispered, " she reminds me of someone I knew long ago…someone who took care of me even before I came to this opera house."

" Who?" Antoinette whispered

" My own angel," Erik whispered

Erik touched his face and looked at the piece that laid on his stand. The piece had not yet been finished, but was almost.

" She shall sing and I shall make her my angel," Erik whispered

Erik turned around and stood up straight and looked at Antoinette.

" It is near time that Monsieur Lefevre left us," Erik said, " I'm going to encourage him to retire."

Antoinette looked at Erik as he told her his plans and how he was to make Carlotta quit so Christine could take the stage and let the audience applaud her instead. Antoinette sighed and kissed Erik's cheek then went off, Erik's gentleman stature remain, but there was darkness to him.

3 years later

" Again," Erik's voice rang

" But Maestro I have sang everything so perfectly," Christine said

Erik's voice remained in the walls and Christine stood in the middle.

" Close your eyes Christine, to please me you will sing tonight as Elissa," Erik said

Christine felt her heart beat against her chest and she looked around.

" Allow me to guide you there," Erik said, " Your debut is tonight and you will sing as Elissa….so dear child sing for me."

Christine sighed and said, " Maestro, La Carlotta shows no sign of giving in…so how am I to sing?"

" You will leave La Carlotta to me and only me, so do as you're told and sing," Erik demanded

Antoinette looked at the diva as she shoved the note in Antoinette's face.

" Your ghost is getting on my nerves," Carlotta said, " So, spiteful of true talent, to think a silly little chorus girl can become a diva in one day."

" He's very pleased with you Mademoiselle, but he finds your voice is not right for Elissa's part. Do not take it personally," Antoinette said

" How much does he pay you to say these little white lies?" Carlotta questioned, " This Ghost will scare no one, but himself."

" I pay her nothing La Carlotta," Erik's voice entered the room

" You again," she hissed

" Yes, it is I," Erik replied, " Your Angel of Hell."

Carlotta spat in the direction of his voice and a glass vase fell at her feet.

" Shall we compromise?" Antoinette asked

" No," Carlotta said

Erik laughed and Carlotta looked about and walked off, but she was quick to trip on her own dress. Erik's shadow vanished and Antoinette sighed, then walked past the fallen diva.

Later, Carlotta was rehearsing and Erik watched Christine from the rafters. He looked at the hanging stagehand and gave a smirk.

" Let this be your warning," he whispered

As they prepared Monsieur Lefevre called their attention to announce his retirement. Christine and Meg looked at one another as they approached the front of the stage. The new mangers were happy to announce their patron, and Erik listened.

" The Vicomte de Chagny," Andre said

Erik narrowed his eyes slightly as the young man walked on stage.

" This Vicomte de Chagny, is related to the young Count de Chagny that she was married to. Though I have no grudge against the de Chagny family, this one just seems to prove me wrong," Erik thought

Erik watched Christine's expressions towards the young Vicomte and knew that he would be an obstacle. Erik fled and all hell broke lose as Carlotta complained about how she was not in the lime light, that the managers liked the young dancing girls. The mangers begged for her to sing a song.

" There's a remarkable part in Act three of Elissa, Signora please sing for us," they both said

Carlotta, a glutting for flattery told Monsieur Reyer to play the song. Erik saw an abandoned post and walked over to it. He undid the first rope and let it go and the scenery piece came lose and fell, knocking the diva down and others screamed.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Meg cried

" Buquet what's going on up there?" Lefevre called

Erik walked off and waited for Antoinette to walk back, when he saw her, the note was dropped. She looked up and saw Erik vanish and she started to read his demands. Meg and Christine listened and then turned away. Carlotta was gone and they were without a star…or were they?

" Christine Daaé can sing it," Antoinette said

" A chorus girl? Don't be silly," Andre said

Antoinette walked over to Christine and led her out.

" She's been taking lessons from a greet teacher," Antoinette said

" Who?" he asked

" I don't know his name Monsieur," Christine said

" Don't be shy step up," Andre said

Monsieur Reyer sighed and told her from the beginning and there heaven smiled down on the young singer.

That night all were settled and the opera began and as each Act was presented, Act three came and Christine's debut was a hit. Erik listened from down below and closed his eyes.

" Such an angel has been born, such angel of music has broke free," Erik whispered, " She is who I have searched for…she is the one I will take."

Erik fled from the cellars and listened to Christine after she performed. She prayed to her father and Erik heard foot steps.

" Young Meg has arrived," he thought, " I shall see her tonight."


	12. Phantom’s Promise

AN: "If I am the Phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so... If I shall be saved, it will be because your love redeems me." from the 1925 movie

Chapter 12: Phantom's Promise

Christine was watched from place to place and was brought to a dressing room. Antoinette presented her a rose.

" He is very pleased with you," she said

" My angel is he who is pleased?" Christine said

Antoinette nodded and said, " Very much so and there is another admirer that wishes you well."

Antoinette left and saw the young Vicomte coming towards the dressing room. She quickly made haste and entered her room, from there entered the cellars through the hidden door. Erik looked at her and she touched his face, she encouraged him to make his move now and not waste a minuet. Erik fled and heard the young Vicomte leave, he slid in the shadows and locked the door, he looked at Antoinette. She left the room through another door and there Erik's plan was set into motion.

Candles flickered and then went out scaring Christine. She stood up and went towards the door.

" Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Erik's voice echoed

Christine turned around now in fear and yet comforted by this voice. Her angel was with her and had seen everything; it was now or never her chance to see him.

" Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen…stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak-forgive me…Enter at last, Master!" Christine called

Erik nodded, knowing he had captured her attention and slightly laughed.

" Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!" Erik exclaimed

Christine walked to the mirror and there before her eyes Erik appeared and she stared in fear as well as awe.

" Come to me," Erik said, " Come to me….I am your angel of music."

Christine walked closer and a hand reached out to her and there she touched his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and took her to his dreary lair. He watched her as she stared at him, her beauty captured Erik's eye. He brought her down to a boat and helped her in then pushed off. Never a second did she let her gaze fall from Erik's figure. Erik jumped off and tied the boat and with the flip of his wrist he removed his cloak. Christine looked at him and Erik looked at her and smiled with a nod.

" You have entered the kingdom which one is to pay homage to music…the music of the night," Erik said, " I as your king, of this palace of hopes and dreams."

Erik put out his hand to her, she grabbed it and Erik pulled her to him. He guided her away from the boat and led her to the organ.

" Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music," Erik whispered

Erik looked at Christine and pulled her into his arms and turned her around. Her back against his chest and her head leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

" You are the Phantom of the Opera?" Christine said

" Am I?" he questioned

" You're the one who wears the mask and haunts the Opera Populaire," Christine whispered

Erik covered her eyes with his hand and whispered in her ear to close her eyes. He guided her towards a room and pulled back the curtain.

" Open your eyes," he whispered

She opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful room, she looked at him.

" You did this?" she asked

" For you," Erik whispered

Christine broke away from his hold and looked at the room. She found a beautiful dress which laid out for her and Erik watched her.

" Christine," Erik said

Christine stopped and looked at Erik. There was a softness to his eyes and she walked to him. Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it and Christine looked at him.

" You are in my kingdom," Erik said, " Feel at home…for this is your home now too."

" To live here?" she asked

" Yes, with your sultan," Erik said, " For I am the master of this beautiful palace and I have chosen my maiden."

" I can't," she whispered

" You will and that is that," Erik said

He turned away from her and Christine felt tears fall from her face.

" Why please?" she begged

" You will not argue with your sultan," Erik said

Christine turned away feeling she had lost her freedom. She looked at him as he fled to another room, she looked at the room.

" Who is this man? Who is this Phantom of the Opera?" she cried

Antoinette kissed Meg good night and Meg looked at her mother.

" Where is Christine?" Meg asked

" She will be staying in the suit of the opera house tonight…do not worry," Antoinette said

" Oh, I see," Meg said

" Sleep my darling," Antoinette said

Meg nodded and Antoinette left, Antoinette walked down the hall. She slipped through a hidden door, there she went down to the fifth cellar. She called to Erik and Erik looked around, then walked off.

" How is she?" Antoinette asked

" She is a sleep, she is very tired," Erik said, " I will keep her for four days and not one day less. Those fools who run my theater will be missing her."

" Do you truly believe she will love you?" Antoinette asked

" Is there doubt?" Erik said, " I can give her anything."

" Do be careful my friend," Antoinette said

Erik looked up hearing a chime and Erik looked at Antoinette.

" Someone is here, they must not find Christine, please Antoinette find them before they come," Erik said

" As you wish," she said

Antoinette went up and found Meg wandering about. She grabbed her daughter's shoulder and led her back.

" I was trying to find Christine, Mama," Meg said

" She is in the suit, I have told you," Antoinette said

" But I heard voices….Erik's voice was filled with happiness…please Mama…let me see if he has found Christine," Meg said

" Erik is working," Antoinette said, " Come along."

Meg was escorted upstairs and Joseph Buquet was making fun of the Phantom. Her mother came and set him straight. Meg walked to the window and looked at Antoinette.

Erik played his organ and heard the sounds of Christine stirring. Erik continued as he heard a soft voice trying to remember what she experienced.

" In the boat there was a man," she said

Erik stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw Christine's beauty magnify in her flowing night gown. The candle light enhanced her beautiful features as she came to him. She smiled at him and touched his face and Erik leaned back as she did. She stroked his head and slightly embracing his lonely figure.

" Why do you hide Master?" she asked

Her hand slid to his mask and gently she removed the mask. Erik opened his eyes and quickly jumped up, pushing her back. He covered half his face and cursed her for becoming curious.

" Is this the face you wanted to see!" he exclaimed, " This repulsive pulp!"

He pulled down the sheets and looked at his face in the mirror, then turned away. He looked at her as she breathed deep.

" Mademoiselle, those who have seen this face are mine forever," Erik said

Christine felt tears fall from her face as he cursed his face. He came to his knees still holding half his face. She looked at him as he breathed, with unsettling tears, she reached over to him.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

She came to her knees and started to place the mask on his face. She looked at his disfigurement as she placed the mask on. Erik turned away and fixed it and then turned to her. Christine looked at him and Erik wiped her tears from her face, then rose.

" Four days Mademoiselle," Erik said, " I assure you in four days your life will change and so will mine. If I am the Phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so... If I shall be saved, it will be because your love redeems me."

Christine looked at him as he turned away from her.

" A name…please a name," Christine piped

" Those who know me, know me as Erik," Erik replied

Erik walked to his organ and played a piece of music and Christine looked at him.

" What are you playing?" she asked

Erik covered the piece of music and turned to her.

" You will not hear such music until it is finish….I shall triumph and become the best composer in time," Erik said

" I wish you well, but play for me Phantom," she said

Erik picked up a classical piece and began to play for her. She sat beside him, with out disgust. Erik looked at her and then turned away.

Erik's gift of music brought Christine joy and fear, but she wanted her freedom. She was yearning to see day light. Erik watched Christine wander his palace and he would return with a feast for her.

" Christine, I have brought you a feast," Erik said, " A feast fit for a queen."

Christine walked out of her room, her hair was pulled back and she wore a dress that was laid out. She thanked him and Erik walked to her and came to his knees.

" What is wrong?" he asked

" Erik, please I wish to leave, it's been two days and I am feeling ill," she said

" You are not well?" Erik said, " Then let it be done."

Erik sighed and led her to a chair and he knelt down beside her.

" What I give to you is a gift from me to you," Erik said, " You will see that I truly am what you desire….you will see me where you go."

Erik pulled a golden ring and slipped it on Christine's right finger.

" A wedding band?" Christine said

" Yes, though you wear it on your right, this is our friendship dear Christine….allow me to be your guardian for as long as you wear this band, but woe on you if you lose such a gift. If you wear it on your left finger than I know that you truly will care for me. I will never let you fall from your pedestal," Erik said

Christine knelt down beside him and hugged Erik and Erik embraced the young girl. He took in her sweet sent and then led her across the opera house to her room. Erik helped her down from the window and Christine looked at him.

" Shadow, oh shadow," she whispered, " What name do I call if I am to see you often as you wish?"

" Seek the back way through your mirror and there the chimes will not be set off…I will know you are friend and not foe," Erik said, " Seek the name that was spoken and all will be well, for Erik is your protector none other will help you."

Erik fled and Christine found herself over whelmed by the events of two days. She fell faint in her bed and there taken ill by those who found her.


	13. How Life Became Dangerous

**Chapter 13: How Life Became Dangerous**

Erik watched for weeks and weeks as Christine became very popular, but then she was loved by another. He had watched this relationship become deep, she would sneak away from his view, but he found her. He watched them tell each other they loved each other and he knew he lost her. He knew she would never love him, the way she loved the Vicomte. Erik did not show himself for sometime, after he had made his point in hanging Joseph Buquet and the endless threats there was no need to show himself. Erik had a plan for something larger…he had to finish his piece. He had to finish _Don Juan Triumphant, _to make his plans work.

Erik watched for weeks and weeks as Christine became very popular, but then she was loved by another. He had watched this relationship become deep, she would sneak away from his view, but he found her. He watched them tell each other they loved each other and he knew he lost her. He knew she would never love him, the way she loved the Vicomte. Erik did not show himself for sometime, after he had made his point in hanging Joseph Buquet and the endless threats there was no need to show himself. Erik had a plan for something larger…he had to finish his piece. He had to finish to make his plans work. 

Antoinette listened to Erik as he rehearsed his new piece and she saw the fire within him.

" Are you scared Madame?" Erik asked

" No, not at all," Antoinette said

Erik smiled and looked in the mirror and traced the white mask. He knew it had been three months and now it was time to appear once again for them. Erik walked to his room and pulled out the red attire. She looked at him and remembered this attire, he had not yet completed it; but now it was. She saw the mask that hung from it and she became truly afraid.

" Erik what do you plan to do?" she asked

" I will appear," he said

" You are mad," she said

" And as I always will be," Erik replied, " I will have Christine Daaé for my own."

Erik did not let her speak again and sent her on her way. Antoinette found that she must now play both sides. She wished the best for Erik, but she knew Christine did not love Erik. Christine needed to be warn of Erik's actions.

As the days past, the masquerade ball neared and Erik planned for his appearance to be then. Erik watched Christine's movements, as seeing she didn't set foot outside the opera house. She attended every session with her angel of music and he watched her finish her dress for the ball.

" Erik," she called

Erik stopped playing and listened to her footsteps become closer. She had promised him that, she would continue to visit every other week, so not to raise suspicion of a secret lover. Erik enjoy what visit she did make and grew very fond of Christine as a person. He saw she wore the ring on her right finger and yet there were some indications that the ring had been removed from that finger. He continued to play the organ as she walked to him.

" Master," she said

He did not answer her as she approached him, her eyes showed lies and betrayal. She sat beside him at the organ and looked at him.

" Sultan," she said

" Silence," Erik said, " she speaks."

Christine looked at him and Erik stopped playing. He looked at the piece he played and Christine shut the book. Erik turned to her, his mask shouted out to her of anger.

" You little Vixen, one does not disturb me while I am playing," Erik said

He rose and Christine looked at him, his body language spoke of anger and disappointment. She lowered her head and then stood and curtsied, then headed the way she came.

" Your fate has been sealed," Erik thought, " I am the one you will marry and the only man you will desire."

As the day came Erik planned his entrance and so it was then that Red Death was born. The Phantom of the Opera was no longer his darker side, his darker side was called Red Death. In fact that was exactly how he introduced himself.

That night screamed with excitement, but when Red Death appeared everything became quite. His red cloak trailing behind him, like a king's cloak, his read outfit blinded everyone with fear. His black gloves engulfed his human hands and his mask spoke of true death, which consumed his face. Antoinette looked at Erik and looked at Meg who hid behind Antoinette.

" Mother, who is that?" she asked

" The Phantom," Antoinette replied

Erik raised his music and tossed it down and gave them the directions on how he wanted his opera ran. Erik looked at them all and approached Christine, the first thing he notice was the ring around her neck, followed by the missing ring on her finger.

" Woe on you little Daaé ," he thought

Her lover had vanished somewhere and Erik and Christine remained in a daze. Meg and Antoinette watched and then Erik snatched the ring, he vanished in a split second. Though he did not expect Christine's lover to follow.

" Foolish Mortal, do you know where you have landed yourself?" Erik's voice echoed

From there Erik vanished and left the young Vicomte to fall to his doom. Antoinette quickly stepped in and saved him and there the Vicomte asked for a reason on why this Phantom did horrible things. Antoinette finally told him and suddenly it was understood.

" He's a genius Monsieur," she said

" Then Christine will be protected by me," he said

She looked at Vicomte and knew he was taking a risk on his own life. Was it worth it though?

Erik ripped the skull mask from his face and tossed it. He could only laugh at his foolish game and yet it was just as he planned. He looked at the ring and smiled.

" So be it, let this be war," Erik said, " Let my opera begin."

It was only weeks that the true war would end, Erik's opera would be performed and from there they would hunt him down. Erik dressed in his costume and slipped the black mask on.

" So, this is it," Erik said, " I will make her mine. I will make her my queen."

Erik walked off and went to the rafters to hide waiting for that one moment, and when he took it there was no one around. Erik enter onstage ever so quietly portraying the great Don Juan just as he pictured. He approached Christine with an ever seductive way, taking her innocence into his arms. She melted in his hold as she did before and Antoinette watched from behind, she was scared.

They climbed up the set piece and when they met in the middle, Erik took Christine in his arms, as they sang together. For that one moment Erik saw it in her eyes, there was love for him, he took his chance to let the audience know that he cared for her. It was then that deception took over in the split second as she ripped off his mask and wig. He stood there with surprise as people screamed and the police advanced. He looked and grabbed her, then cut down the ropes. Into the pits of hell they fell and the chandelier glided downward. Antoinette ran off to find the Vicomte and with her help she led him to the first, two cellars.

Erik pulled Christine from the boat and looked at her. His eyes showed anger in them and Christine's eyes showed fear. He pushed her towards the wedding gown and threw it at her.

" You and I will be eternally bonded," Erik said, " know that there will be a mass of happiness and sorrow."

" What have you become?" she cried

" Your worst nightmare," Erik replied, " Dress!"

Christine ran to the room and Erik looked at the ring. Christine walked out with bitter words. He did not answer them, he looked up at her as he held the ring.

" You brought this upon yourself," he answered

He put the ring in her hand and put the veil on her head.

" This is your fate look at it, touch it," he hissed

Erik grabbed her hand and made her feel it, made her grab his face.

" Every morning you will see this repulsive face," Erik said

Christine cried and pushed away, she threw down the veil and pulled the sheets down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the mirrors, standing next to him she stared at him.

" It lies in you, I find no horror in this face, this distortion," she said

When the Vicomte arrived Erik pulled Christine close to him and welcomed him. Christine called his name in fear and the Vicomte pleaded to see her. He welcomed him and pulled the gate, but Erik tossed a lasso over the Vicomte's neck. Christine cried out to curse Erik. Erik tied the Vicomte to the gate and mocked him, by raising his hand to the level of his eyes.

The torture began as Erik made Christine chose, he encouraged her greatly to see things his way. Christine tried so hard to plead with Erik, but there was no way.

" Make your choice!" Erik spat

Christine walked into the water and walked to Erik. She stood in front of him and he looked at her. She push his hair back and then with all her strength, she kissed him. Short, but enough to show Erik human contact. Erik looked at her and then she kissed him, she kissed him fully, a lovers kiss. Erik kissed her back to return her gesture, but then pulled away. He stumbled from her kissed felt tears fall from his face.

" Go," he said, " Go, leave this place."

He climbed up towards his throne and looked at them.

" Go now and leave me!" Erik shouted, " Forget all you have seen!"

Christine untied the Vicomte and they were off without a sound. Erik stumbled to Christine's room and there looked at the music box.

" I have failed to keep an angel," Erik whispered

" Erik," a soft voice said

Erik looked up and saw Christine standing there and Erik smiled slightly. She took his hand and placed the ring in his hand, then he looked at her.

" Christine I love you," he whispered

" Some day Erik love, will find you," she said

She kissed his cheek and left and Erik was alone, but then the chimes rang. Erik got up and took a candle holder and with all his might broke the mirrors. He came to a final one and smashed it until it shattered. He stepped through and vanished and at the end of the tunnel a candle waited for him, with his dearest friend close beside it. She slipped a cloak over him and covered his face.

" Go, Erik," she said, " go now and never return to Paris."

Erik hugged her and so he stepped out of the opera house walls and watched his palace burn down.

" It's over now, the music of the night," Erik whispered

He walked into the distance and Antoinette watched him. His beat up body dragged him away for good.

" Good bye Erik," she whispered, " until we meet again."


	14. The Phantom’s Story

****

Chapter 14: The Phantom's Story

1 year later

" So, you truly were the Phantom?" an old woman asked

Erik looked at the old woman and nodded. He wiped his hands on a cloth as he sat by a fire, which welcomed him.

" Erik, my boy you are quite the story teller," she laughed

" You are a blind old woman, do you not see my face?" Erik questioned

" I see the true beauty inside Erik, not this so called monster you call yourself, but again what do I know," the old woman said

Erik looked at her as she walked off and Erik stared at the fire. His hair pushed back and tucked under a black wig. His face made up to only look like scratches on his disfigured face. He almost looked perfect, but there was something that made him different from everyone else…that was his heart.

" I use to believe in ghost stories, my favorite was the Phantom of the Opera. Though I knew he wasn't a ghost, but a man who loved from his heart," a voice said

Erik looked up and then slowly turned and looked at a young woman before him. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and her face made up to suit her beauty.

" Do you want to know why I don't believe in them now?" she asked

Erik stood up and looked at the young woman, her eyes sparkled with hope.

" Tell me why?" he whispered

" Because I knew his heart was to pure to be a ghost," she said

Erik walked to her and touched her face and she touched his face.

" Little Giry, this is indeed a surprise," Erik whispered

" Erik, though you left Paris a year ago, your legend still lives and so does your heart in both my mother and I," she whispered

She leaned her head into his hand and placed a hand on his. She turned her head and kissed it and Erik felt her softness.

" Fate is blind when one is fond of another, Erik I have lost you once, but I won't lose you again," Meg said

Erik turned away and looked at the fire.

" Once upon a time, there was a haunted palace, one a powerful sultan lived in. His people were happy, but yet there were some that apposed him. He promised the people he would marry a young woman who would change him. He had until his 35th birthday and on the eve of his 33rd year he found a maiden. Her voice so beautiful and kind, but there was another…she was as beautiful as that one. He had to make a choice, when he choose the first one he made her stay in his palace for four days…one thing made this young maiden afraid of him and that was his face. His face was of a demon and an angel, the people who adored him assured the maiden that his face would be covered. When the four days were up he released her and she returned to the palace once every two months. The sultan fell in love with this maiden, but found she was in love with a nobleman. He had him arrested and had the maiden brought to him. He made her chose her lover or him…if she chose him her lover would be free, but if not her lover would be killed. The maiden did not choose him, but she sacrificed her self to show this sultan compassion. He released her that night on the eve of his 35th birthday and the people came to hunt him. He found away to escape and fled his palace, with the help of his dearest friend," Erik told the story

" What about the second maiden? What happened to her?" Meg asked

Erik turned around and wiped his face and slowly the disguise vanished to reveal his true face. Meg looked at him and Erik reached out and touched her face.

" The maiden he did not choose gained up all her courage to find the sultan. She searched high and low for him and then when all hope was lost," Erik continued then paused

Meg looked at him and looked into his eyes finding what would happen next. Erik let his hand drop and Meg looked at him.

" She found him in a small home outside his kingdom. She told him she missed his stories of great adventures, but the sultan did not recognize her. Her tattered linings made her look as though she was a commoner, but when she removed her veil the sultan knew who she was. He knew that it was her, the one who helped him so many times, the maiden who would save him," Erik said

Meg touched Erik's face and then kissed him and Erik returned the kiss. Their lips remained locked for what seemed to be eternity. She pulled away and Erik opened his eyes to her.

" Sultan, come build your palace again, said the maiden," Meg said

" My palace no longer exist replied the sultan, but perhaps someday it will rise again," Erik said

" Then let us build an empire," Meg said

Erik kissed her again and this time Erik pulled her closer, the endless minuet turned into more than a minuet.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

Erik looked at her as she studied his face, she kissed his hands.

" Take me Erik," she said, " take me as your queen…I have only fallen in love with you. You loved me since the first moment you laid eyes on me. You gave me a name which no other knows."

Erik breathed deep and came to his knees and Meg looked at him. Her eye filled with tears as he took her hand.

" Then let it be done, let my palace be built again," Erik said, " for the love in my heart is greater than the darkness. It is all thanks to your mother young Giry."

" Erik," she said, " I have loved you since your voice spoke my name."

Erik looked at her and kissed her hand, there he pulled a different ring than the one Christine gave him.

" Then today young Giry, I take you ask my queen," Erik said

He slipped the ring on her finger and rose to kiss his bride to be.

" Now and always I promise you my life my king, my emperor, my sultan," Meg whispered

Antoinette nodded to the coachman and the carriage started off.

" His story lives on," Antoinette said, " The sultan and his queen will be immortalized. Let this story be told and let it become truth for the Phantom of the Opera has found true peace."

THE END


End file.
